


♠ The Painscreek Killing ♠

by Weatheria



Category: One Piece
Genre: About to Die, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sex, Blackmail, Blood, Blood and Violence, Burglary, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, Fear of Death, Haunting, Hide and Seek, Implied Relationships, Injury, Kidnapping, Lies, Loss of Trust, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Missing Persons, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Panic Attacks, Plot Twists, Stalking, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Survival Horror, Trauma, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatheria/pseuds/Weatheria
Summary: Zwei Journalisten, Nami und der Neuankömmling Trafalgar Law bekommen den Auftrag, nach dem Nami eine ganze Weile nachgejagt war. Sie möchte einen ungelösten Mord, der sich vor fünf Jahren in einem Dorf Namens Painscreek ereignet hat, aufklären. Das Dorf ist heute völlig verlassen und Nami fragt sich immer mehr, ob ihr Begleiter Law vertrauenswürdig ist, oder versucht sie von der eigentlichen Spur abzubringen. Nach und nach wird Nami ihr Begleiter unheimlicher. Dazu kommt, dass sie doch nicht so alleine in diesem Geisterdorf sind, wie es zu beginn schien.
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Ankunft und die Spannung zwischen ihnen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Ich bin neu auf dieser Fanfic Seite und wollte mich an einem Krimi versuchen. Es geht hierbei um ein Spiel Namens: The Painscreek Killings. Ein mysterie Walksymulator, bei dem der Spieler selbst sich Noitzen machen und selbst im ganzen Dorf nach Informationen suchen muss/kann. Je mehr man findet, desto besser.  
> Hier ein Link dazu: https://youtu.be/91RpN6krPHw  
> Ein sehr tolles Game, spannend bis zum Schluss mit einem angenehmen Plott.
> 
> Aber zum wesentlichen. Hier geht es um Law und Nami. Und wie es schon bei der Beschreibung steht, habe ich einige Änderungen durch genommen und werden auch eigene Handlungen hineinbauen, in der Hoffnung, die Leser auf trab zu halten.
> 
> Ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen ♥

♠The Painscreek Killings ♠

Ein piepen ertöne vom roten Klapphandy einer Frau, die am Beifahrersitz saß und nachdenklich aus dem halb geöffnetem Fenster hinaus starrte. Bald daraufhin ertöne nach dem Piepen eine ruhige und gefasste Stimme einer Frau.

_»Hey, Nami. Smoker hat dir also diesen Fall überlassen, hm? Jedenfalls hat er mir aufgetragen dich anzurufen und dich ein wenig darüber aufzuklären. Erinnerst du dich an den Mord vor einigen Jahren, der nie gelöst wurde? Der in der Painscreek, wo die ex-Frau des Bürgermeisters getötet wurde? Da die Immobile bald versteigert wird, haben wir nicht genügend Zeit alle Informationen und Details herauszukratzen. Deshalb schau zu, wie weit du mit deiner Suche vorankommst. Hoffentlich ist dort etwas, dass es wert ist veröffentlicht zu werden. Jedenfalls, gib auf dich acht und ruf mich jederzeit an, wenn du Hilfe benötigst. Sehe dich dann am Montag.«_

Erneut ertönte der Signalton des Anrufbeantworters und die Frau klappte ihr Handy zu. Der Fahrer, der bis dato kein einziges Wort verloren hatte, starrte starr gerade aus zur halb verkommenen Straße. Sie war bedeckt von Kies, Blättern und Erde, ein Zeichen dafür, dass hier schon lange niemand mehr war oder sich nicht für die Pflege kümmerte. 

»Nico Robin hat dir auch unseren Auftrag in Papier gegeben?», ertönte die fast schon kalte Stimme des Fahrers neben ihr. Es war nicht mal eine Frage, sondern eher eine trockene Feststellung mit der stummen Aufforderung, sie ihn gleich bei ihrer Ankunft zu überreichen. Oder jetzt, aber die Frau entschied, dass er warten konnte. 

»Ja, das hat sie. Sie ist nicht ansatzweise so schlampig in ihrer Arbeit, wie Zorro. Ist in meinem Rucksack«, antwortete die Frau, dessen Haare wie welliges Lava ihren Rücken floss. Der Wind, der durch das offene Fenster in den schwarze Geländewagen wehte, kitzelte angenehm ihre Nase und ihr Gesicht. Der Fahrer, mit der finsteren und ernsten Miene erwiderte dazu nichts. Die Frau, dich sich als Nami zu erkennen gab, seufzte leise und richtete ihren Blick nun auf die Straße, dann auf die tätowierten Hände, des Fahrers. Die Buchstaben „Death“ waren auf seinen Fingerknöcheln tätowiert. Sie runzelte bei seinem makaberem Geschmack die orangenen Brauen, doch sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Es war nicht so, dass sie diese zum ersten Mal sah. Ganz im Gegenteil, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie sie zum ersten Mal aus der Nähe sah.  
Sie beide arbeiteten als Journalisten, Nami hatte dort, wenn auch unter schwierigen Umständen schnell Freunde gefunden. Da wäre Ruffy, der so absolut gar nicht in diese Branche reinpasste. Laut und nervig, konnte nie länger als zwanzig Minuten in seinem geteilten Büro sitzen, ohne zu murren oder sich immer Sneaks oder Essen rein zuschaufeln. Zorro, der irgendwann gefeuert wird, weil er entweder zu faul oder unordentlich bei seiner Arbeit war. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem Nami ihn NICHT schlafend auf seinem Schreibtisch vorfand. Oder einfach auf der Toilette. Lysop, er war zugegebener Maßen fleißig und machte seine Arbeit hervorragend. Aber er war mehr für die Illustrationen ihrer Zeitschriften verantwortlich, als wie Nami vor Ort zu recherchieren. Und dann wäre da schließlich Robin. Fleißig und absolut perfekt in ihrer Arbeit. Ruhig und mysteriös. Sie war auch Smokers Liebling, da sie ihre Arbeit gründlich erledigte, aber auch manchmal etwas gleichgültig oder kalt wirkte. Dennoch war Nami mit ihr sehr gut befreundet, wie mit jedem dieser Chaoten. Smoker war streng und immer mürrisch, auch nach seinem Morgenkaffee, aber kein Unmensch. Immerhin hatte er bis heute nicht Zorro gefeuert. 

Und da wäre der Neuankömmling, Trafalgar Law. Sie schielte kurz zu ihm rüber und beobachtete seine olivgrüne Haut und seine fast schwarz-blauen, zerzausten Haaren unter einer lächerlich gepunkteten Plüschmütze. Seit drei Monaten arbeitete er in ihrer Branche und Smoker hatte sich kein einziges Mal über seine Arbeit beschwert. Aber ihn auch nicht wirklich gelobt. Law hielt sich von ihnen allen fern, beobachtete aber immer still aus der Ferne.  
Ruffy allerdings fand ihn ziemlich interessant und versuchte ihn immer wieder zu überreden, mit ihnen nach der Arbeit zusammen zu essen oder bei ihren Wochenenden Aktionen teilzunehmen. Er lehnte sie alle desinteressiert ab. 

Ein richtiges Gespräch hatte Nami mit ihm noch nie führen können. Nur arbeitsbedingt, da er herausgefunden hatte, dass nur Robin und Nami wirklich gut in ihrer Arbeit waren. Sie hatte kein wirkliches Bild von ihm machen können. Vor einigen Tagen wurde ihnen von Smoker dieser Auftrag aufgegeben. Smoker schien sie beide kompetent genug zu halten, diesen Fall knacken zu können, wobei Nami schon früher an diesem Auftrag interessiert war und Smoker darum bat, ihn aufzunehmen. Obwohl sie anfangs nicht dagegen war, jemanden als Begleitperson um sich zu haben, hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet mit Law losgeschickt zu werden. Doch dies würde sie nicht aufhalten. Er würde sie nicht aufhalten. 

Als sie ihren Blick hob, um sein Gesicht zu beobachten, fiel ihre eine Sache ein, das sie von ihm in den letzten Monat herausgefunden hatte: Er war nicht nur ein Sadist, sondern auch selbstgefällig. Er hatte seinen Blick von der Straße abgewendet, um ihr ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu schenken. Anscheinend hatte er ihren Blick auf sich gespürt. Verärgert über seinen plötzlichen Charakterwandel, richtete sie ihren Blick krampfhaft wieder aus dem Fenster. Er war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie konnte diesen Mann nicht bestimmten. Vielleicht wollte sie das nicht, aber sie spüre immer noch sein Grinsen in ihrer Seite. Sie musste sich auf ihren Auftrag konzentrieren. 

Es dauerte nicht mehr lang und sie fuhren rechts ran, als sie das kleine Dorf am Ende der Straße ausmachten, dass von einer Mauer umringt wurde. Law parkte das Fahrzeug vor einem winzigen Gebäude und kurbelte beide Fenster wieder hoch, nachdem Nami ausgestiegen war und ihren Rucksack über die Schulter warf. 

Nami blickte sich neugierig um, als sie näher an das winzige, graue Gebäude ging. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite erkannte sie ein grünes Schild mit der Inschrift: „Willkommen in Painscreek“. Über dieser Inschrift wurde mit schwarzer Graffiti „Population null“ ,gekritzelt. Dabei richtete sich ihre Blick zum stillen Dorf. Hier schien wahrlich niemand mehr zu leben. Sie atmete durch die Nase und zog den erdigen Duft der umliegenden Bäume ein. Der Wind wehte beruhigend durch die grünen Blätter und ihrem langem Haar. Es war noch früh, aber der Himmel war klar blau und alles wirkte auf dem ersten Blick friedlich. Friedlich aber verlassen. 

Sie schloss die Augen und klärte ihren Verstand. Vor ihnen lag ihr Auftrag. Sie durfte sich überall frei im Dorf bewegen und nach Informationen suchen. Beim bloßen Gedanken darüber lief ihr ein Schauer durch den Nacken. Die Freiheit selbst am Tatort Untersuchungen durchführen zu können, hatte sie bis jetzt nie. Sonst musste sie sich immer an gewisse juristische Angaben halten und an vorgegeben Fakten und Informationen arbeiten. Hier konnte sie sie selbst beschaffen und sie sortieren. Keine Manipulation von anderen. Hier hatte sie die Karten in der Hand, hier konnte sie selbst alle Puzzleteile suchen und zusammenfügen. Die Vorfreude machte sich durch ein Kribbeln in ihren Fingerspitzen bemerkbar.  
Bis allerdings ein riesiger Schatten sich vor sie stellte und sie durch die mangelnde Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen zwang, die Augen zu öffnen und sie in die Gegenwart zu holen. Law stand vor ihr. Das Grinsen von vorhin war völlig verschwunden. Sein Hut warf einen bedrohlichen Schatten auf sein Gesicht und er starrte trocken auf sie herab. Sie warf dem Mann gegenüber ihr einen fragenden Blick, bis sie die ausgestreckte Hand vor ihm erkannte. 

»Nico Robins Auftrag, bitte«, raunte er tief. 

Nami nahm ein wenig Abstand von ihm. Er war fast zwei Köpfe größer, als sie. Wortlos warf sie ihren Rucksack von ihrer Schulter, um darin herumzukramen. Sie ließ sich extra länger Zeit, um nach dem Umschlag zu suchen, obwohl sie ihn schon entdeckt hatte. Sie sah es als eine Art Rache für sein unverschämtes Grinsen von eben und blickte während der Suche unschuldig zu ihm auf. 

»Ah, da ist es!« Rief sie gespielt erfreut und reichte ihm den ockerfarbenen Briefumschlag, dessen Siegel schon geöffnet war. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen Law sie gefährlich musterte, nahm er ihr den Brief ab und öffnete diesen vor ihren Augen. Er überflog die Zeilen mit seinen goldenen Augen, die im Schatten seiner Mütze viel einschüchternder wirkten. 

»Vor vier Jahren wurde die ex-Frau des Bürgermeisters tot vor ihrem eigenen Haus aufgefunden. Zwei Sachen sind klar; sie wurde getötet und ihre Leiche wurde bis zu ihrem Haus geschleppt«, las er mit seiner angenehm rauen Stimme vor. Nami bemerkte still, dass er dabei mehr gesprochen hatte, als in den ganzen letzten Monate bei der Arbeit. 

»Wir müssen drei Fragen beantworten, um Smoker befriedigen zu können. Und zwar, wer diese Frau damals getötet hatte, welches Motiv dahinter steckte und mit welcher Tatwaffe das alles geschah«, fuhr Nami fort und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das winzige Gebäude rechts von beiden. 

»Sie glauben also, dass die Antworten darauf nach all diesen Jahren immer noch hier zu finden sind?« Law richtete seine grellen Augen auf die Frau und hob dabei skeptisch eine dunkle Braue. 

»Nun, das hoffen wir zumindest. Laut den Angaben, die wir bekommen haben, liegt alles in diesem Dorf, immer noch so, wie es vor einigen Jahren war. Unberührt und verschlossen.« 

Das Misstrauen in seinen Augen verschwand nicht. Aber das interessierte Nami nicht. Insgeheim hoffe sie, dass die Information der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber sie lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Deut ihrer schlanken Finger auf das winzige Gebäude rechts von ihnen.  
Law richtete seinen Blick darauf, nachdem er sie nochmal gründlich gemustert hatte. Sein Misstrauen war nicht unbegründet, aber sie waren ja nicht mal wirklich drin, um die Sachlage wirklich einschätzen zu können.  
Es war ein graues Gebäude, dessen Außenwand aus grauen Backsteinen bestand. In der Nähe zum Fenster war ein Schild, der die Leute informierte, dass es sich hierbei um das Büro des Sheriffs handelte. Nami näherte sich zum besagten, dunklen Fenster, auf dem eine kleine Notiz befestigt war. Kurz nahm sie an, dass die Fenster dunkel beschlagen seien, aber es stellte sich aus der Nähe heraus, dass es sich nur um Dreck und Staub handelte. Bei der dicken Schmutzschicht konnte sie nicht einmal einen Blick in das Innere werfen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Nami, dass Law sich die kleine Notiz näher betrachtete und dann erneut mit seiner tiefen Stimme raunte. 

»Sie haben die besagte Kamera dabei, nicht wahr?« 

Erneut hörte sie die stumme Aufforderung in seiner Stimme und hinter seinem intensiven Blick, den er ihr nach seinen Worten warf, bevor er sich dann zur dunkelroten Tür des kleinen Gebäudes bewegte. Nachdem sie das laute knarzen der Tür hörte, kramte sie erneut in ihrem Rucksack und fischte die schachtelartige Polaroid Sofortbildkamera, die sie aus seiner Schutzhülle befreite und ein Bild von der Notiz schloss. Sie nahm das Bild in die freie Hand und fächerte damit kurz herum, bis sie es in eines ihrer Sammelmappen legte. Auf der Notiz waren verbleichte Worte drauf gekritzelt, die sie nicht entziffern konnte. Längst abgenutzt vom Regen und dem Wind Vergangener Zeit, doch sie konnte die Zahlen daneben erkennen. „1131“ 

Sie wusste zwar nicht, was sie vorerst damit anfangen sollte, doch sie schüttelte kurz die Gänsehaut von eben weg. Laws stumme Aufforderungen nervten sie schon jetzt. Doch sie bewahrte einen kühlen Kopf und folgte ihm in das Gebäude. 

Schnell stieg ihr der stickige und modrige Geruch des Gebäudes in die Nase. Law schien Staub aufgewirbelt zu haben und ihre Nase fing an zu jucken. Gerade noch konnte sie ein Niesen stoppen und blickte sich mit feuchten Augen im Flur herum. Alles war erstaunlich im Takt und noch gut erhalten. Es gab sogar noch Strom, nachdem Law eines der Lichtschalter betätigt hatte und den gesamten kurzen Flur erhellte. Links fanden sich eine Zelle und eine Tür zur Rumpelkammer vor. Rechts sah sie durch die Gittervorhänge das Büro des Sheriffs. Sie ging den Flur entlang und öffnete noch eine Tür, die links am Ende des Flurs lag und betrat sogleich ein dunkles Badezimmer. Sie suchte mit ihren Fingern nach dem Lichtschalter und betätigte diesen sogleich, doch die Lichter in diesem Raum flammten nicht auf. Scheinbar gingen nicht alle Lichtschalter. Sie schloss die Tür wieder und folgte schließlich ins Büro, in dem Law sich erkundigte. Sie fand ihn am Schreibtisch des Sheriffs sitzen, er schien sich die Schubladen genauer zu betrachten. Sie warf ihm kurz einen neugierigen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann um ihre Umgebung. Das Büro war nicht sagenhaft groß, aber es war geräumig. An jeder Seite ragten Fenster und tauchten den Raum in natürliches Licht. Vor dem Fenster, auf dem die Notiz klebte, lag der Schreibtisch des Sheriffs und links vom Schreibtisch ein grauer Schubladenschrank, auf dem eine Tischlampe thronte. Direkt daneben ein Tisch mit einem Fax-und Druckgerät. Sie bewegte sich zum Fenster und sah auf dessen Bank einige Kartons und einige Dokumente. Sanft nahm sie eines der vom Sonnenlicht gebleichten Dokumenten zur Hand und überflog die Informationen. Dort stand, dass der Sheriff in eine größere Stadt versetzt wurde, da die Nummer der Bewohner von Painscreek extrem niedrig war. Dieser Brief wurde 1998 verfasst, also vor einem Jahr. Sie fand, es würde nicht schaden, solche Informationen aufgrund des Datums zu sammeln, also steckte sie diesen in ihre bunte Sammelmappe. Sie stockte, als Law ihr einen alten, vergilbten Ausschnitt eines Zeitungsartikels reichte. Wortlos warf er ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu, bis er sich wieder dem Schreibtisch widmete und sich auf die Knie hockte, und irgendetwas aufhob. Ein alter Schlüssel blitze zwischen seinen Fingern auf. 

Sie runzelte die Stirn und las sich den Artikel durch. 

_»Der Sohn des Pfarrers wird verdächtigt, schuld an Violas Mord zu sein.  
Ein Zeuge berichtet, ihn zu später Stunde vom Tatort fliehen gesehen zu haben. Man sah ihn ungefähr um 23.50 Uhr Richtung SilverLake eilen, er wirkte wohl aufgeregt. Der Zeuge rief die Polizei, woraufhin die Polizei ihn in seiner Hütte vorfanden und ihn zum Fall befragten. Er gab zu, sie in dieser Nacht getroffen zu haben, stritt aber den Mord an ihr ab.« _

Nami hielt die Luft an und überflog hastig erneut den Artikel. Dabei musterte sie das abgebildete Profilfoto vom Verdächtigen. Ihre perfekt gepfeilten Fingernägel strichen über das vergilbte Bild. Es konnte doch nicht so einfach sein? Wo waren die Beweise? Hier müsste sicherlich mehr zu finden sein. Sie spürte etwas kalten in ihrem Magen und atmete tief ein und aus. Sie mussten weiter suchen. Mit flinken Fingern ließ sie den Artikel in ihrer Mappe verschwinden und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit an Law, der aus einem der Schubladen vom Schreibtisch ein winziges, ledergebundenes Buch fand und wohl eine Weile darin las. 

Als er ihren Blick zu spüren schien, machte er sich trotz allem nicht die Mühe, sich ihr zuzuwenden.  
»Sieht aus wie ein Tagebuch oder Notizbuch vom Sheriff. Er berichtet von der Beerdigung des Opfers am 10.Juli.1995. Er schien anwesend zu sein. Das könnte interessant sein.« Ohne weitere Worte reichte er ihr das gebundene Buch. Nami nahm es an und entschied, dass sie später daraus lesen würde. Langsam wurde ihr die stickige Luft in diesem Raum zu viel und trotz der angenehm warmen Temperatur draußen, schien sie in diesem Raum zu frieren. Später würde sie sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen um sich die Informationen in Ruhe durchzulesen. Aber jetzt müssten sie beide suchen und sammeln. Sie wollte nicht lange denn nötig an einem so stickigen Ort, wie diesem, verweilen. 

Das Suchen und finden schien Law ziemlich gut zu beherrschen, denn sie sah, wie Law den zuvor aufgehobenen Schlüssel in eines der verschlossenen Schubladen am Schreibtisch einfügte und aus dieser den Torschlüssel zum Zaun herausfische. Dabei schwang er den Schlüssel lässig um seine Finger und kramte mit der freien Hand einen Bericht heraus. Es war zwar kurz, aber sie sah in seinen goldenen Augen etwas aufblitzen. Doch sie wahr sich nicht sicher, ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte, also richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das überraschend weiße Dokument. Sie las die Worte „Mord Fallbericht“, schnell wollte sie ihm das Dokument aus seiner Hand reißen, doch er schien ihr es diesmal nicht reichen zu wollen. Er faltete das Dokument zusammen und verstaute diese sicher in seiner Jeanstasche. Nami hob die Brauen und wartete ab, dass er sich zu erklären gab, doch er schloss die Schublade und widmete sich dem Schubladenschrank, in denen für gewöhnlich Akten gelagert wurden. 

»Law, was hast du entdeckt?« Sie konnte den bissigen Unterton nicht verbergen. Nein, sie wollte es nicht verbergen. 

»Den Fallbericht des vorgefallenen Mordes. Du sammelst Dinge, die du für wichtig hältst und ich mache das selbe. Ich möchte später diese Dokumente aus deinem Kram nicht heraussuchen müssen«, erklärte er trocken und warf einen vielsagenden Blick in ihre Mappe, die sie unter ihrem Arm eingeklemmt hatte. 

Etwas erbost über diese indirekte Beleidigung oder dem Versuch, sich herauszureden, verengten sich ihre rotbraunen Augen. Mühelos hielt er ihrem Blick stand, beugte sich sogar selbstgefällig runter zu ihrer Höhe. 

»Wir wollen am Ende ja erfolgreich sein, stimmt‘s Nami-ya?« 

Sie ging widerwillig auf seine Spielchen ein und würde sich merken, dass er sich wohl die eine oder andere Information hinter ihrem Rücken in seine eigenen Taschen steckte. Sie schnaubte und verfluchte Smoker für die Wahl, dieses Mannes. Sie ignorierte die Art und Weise, wie er sie betitelte. 

»Ich verstehe vollkommen, deshalb wirst du wohl später keine Probleme damit haben, sie mir auszuhändigen, wenn ich sie brauche.« 

Erneut blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf und diesmal war sie sich sicher, dass es echt war. Er beugte sich etwas näher und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu etwas provokantem. 

»Nur wenn du süß darum bettelst.« 

Nami wäre der Kinnladen bei den obszönen Gedanken daran herunter gerutscht, doch sie biss so hart die Zähne zusammen, dass sie es gerade noch schaffte, sich davon abzuhalten. Sie wollte ihn beleidigen, ihn die Hölle heiß machen für solch eine Unverschämtheit, doch sie zügelte ihr Temperament. Etwas, was nicht lange gut ging, irgendwann würde sich ihre Wut aufstauen und sie konnte nicht versprechen, dass Law heil am Montag zur Arbeit erscheinen würde.  
Der besagte Mann schien zufrieden mit dem inneren Konflikt der orange-haarigen Dame zu sein und wand sich wieder dem Aktenschrank zu. Beruhigt, dass sie seine Handlungen nicht weiter in Frage stellen würde und fürs erste ihn in Ruhe ließ. Allerdings spürte er ihren tödlichen Blick auf seinem Rücken. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie ihn aufgrund ihres Stolzes nicht „bitten“ und ihm so nicht zu nahe treten. Jedenfalls dachte er das. 

Knurrend und steif in ihrer Haltung schlenderte sie zur gegenüberliegenden Pinnwand. Ein Poster eines Cafés, eine Vermisstenanzeige eines jungen Kindes und ein weiterer Ausschnitt eines Zeitungsartkiels waren an dieser Wand befestigt. Sie überflog den Poster und blieb bei der Vermisstenanzeige stehen. Ein schlaksiger Junge mit rot-braunem Haar war abgebildet. Er wurde seid 1989 im alter von 13 vermisst. Er musste heute also ungefähr 23 Jahre alt sein. Erneut fühlte sich der Raum unbeschreiblich kalt an. Er wurde zuletzt im Painscreek Spielplatz gesehen. Unbeholfen schüttelte sie den roten, schönen Schopf. Das hatte nicht mit ihrem Fall zu tun und sie konnte sich denken, dass man den Jungen bis heute nie gefunden hat. Und das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Seufzend versuchte sie, sich zu fokussieren und richtete ihren Blick nun auf den Artikel. _Es ging erneut um den Mord an der Ex-Frau des Bürgermeisters. Und dass ihr Tod der dritte im damaligem Jahr sei. Sie wurde am Morgen von einem Dienstmädchen aufgefunden, die sofort die Polizei verständigte. Der Sheriff bestätigte ihre Todeszeit zwischen 23:00 Uhr bis zum darauffolgenden Morgen._

Sie schielte über ihre Schulter in Laws Richtung, der immer noch an den Schubladen zu schaffen hatte. Aus der Ferne konnte sie erkennen, dass er einen Code versuchte einzugeben, aber nicht viel Erfolg damit hatte. Amüsiert über seine missliche Lage verstaute sie flink den Artikel in ihrer Mappe und wandte sich weiter an eine Kommode auf der linken Seite der Pinnwand, Richtung Tür. Auf dieser war eine schwarze Taschenlampe, die sie erfreut ergriff. Zwar kalt in ihren Händen, aber es besaß ein angenehmes Gewicht. Nicht zu leicht, nicht zu schwer, ideal in ihren Händen. Neben dieser lag auch eine schwarz- weiße Karte von Painscreek selbst. Durch die Karte wurde ihr nur noch mehr deutlich, wie klein dieses Dorf wirklich war. Und so weit isoliert von den anderen umliegenden Dörfern oder Städten. Sie befanden sich nämlich auf einem verdammten Hochgebirge. 

Mit zwei geübten Bewegungen waren Karte und Taschenlampe in ihrem Rucksack sicher verstaut. Sie näherte sich Law und schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln. Sie machte daraus kein Geheimnis, dass seine derartige Lage sie köstlich amüsierte. Der Mann versuchte vergebens unzählige Codekombinationen, und langsam bildetet sich eine tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch des Sheriffs, während sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Natürlich merkte er ihre Anwesenheit, sie wollte, dass er wusste, wie sie ihm beim Scheitern zusah. Nach einer Zeit fing sie an, mit ihren schönen Nägeln auf der Schreibtischoberfläche zu tippen und ihr wurde klar, nachdem der große Mann ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, dass er nicht nach Hilfe fragen würde. 

»Hast du den Code versucht, den ich draußen am Fenster fotografieren sollte?«, schnurrte sie amüsiert, und legte gespielt nachdenklich einen Finger an ihr Kinn.  
Sein Blick verschärfte sich und kurz schauderte Nami darunter. Dennoch spielte sie weiter. 

»Also ja? Hm, soll ich dir zur Hand gehen? Weil ich denke, dass du kurz davor bist, den gesamten Aktenschrank kurz und klein zu hauen.« Er ließ vom Schrank ab und drehte sich komplett in ihre Richtung. Er beugte sich erneut etwas zu ihr hinunter und Nami schwor, dass Laws Augen sie hätten durchbohren können. 

»Diese Aktenschränke lassen sich nicht so einfach ohne den Code öffnen. Vielleicht wird sich der Code irgendwo anders finden lassen«, raunte er tiefer, als zuvor. Ein hauch Ärger schwang mit, doch sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Die orange-haarige Frau entfernte sich von ihm und zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern. 

»Wie du meinst, dann lass uns endlich aus diesem stickigen Gebäude hinaus ins Dorf. Wir haben genug hier gesucht. Wir können später wieder kommen« Seine Augen verfolgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen und er stockte kurz, als er den Schlüssel zum Tor in ihren Fingern sah. Sie schwang ihn um ihren Zeigefinger, wie er es eben zuvor getan hatte. Wie hatte sie es ihm so einfach abnehmen können . . . ? 

»Vielleicht haben Sie recht, Nami-ya.« 

Und damit hoben sich seine Mundwinkel und er folgte ihr aus dem Gebäude hinaus, dabei ließ er sich nicht nehmen, sich den Anblick ihres Rückens hinzugeben und den Blick Richtung Süden zu senken. Vielleicht war das ganze doch nicht so langweilig. 


	2. ♠ Verlassen ♠

♠ Verlassen ♠

Am Tor zum Dorf blieb Nami schließlich stehen und näherte sich rechts zur Gittertür. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und erkannte ein kleines Schild, auf dem „Geschlossen für immer“ stand. Heute hörte das „für immer“ auf. Zumindest für die beiden Journalisten.

Mit dem Schlüssel, den sie vorher verspielt um ihren Finger schwingen ließ, schloss sie das Tor auf und ging sogleich hinein. Diesmal schien Law sich Zeit zu nehmen und folgte ihr mit einem größeren Abstand. Ihr sollte das egal sein. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit erhielt die Brücke, unter der sich ein Fluss befand. Sie überquerten die Brücke, während vor ihnen die kahlen Häuser des Dorfes ragten. 

Nami fischte aus ihrem Rucksack die Karte heraus, während Law schon mal weiter ging und einen kurzen Blick ins kristallklare Wasser warf. Der Wind heulte auf den Pflastersteinen, der ebenfalls die umliegenden Bäume wiegte und an den kalten Wände der Häuser nagte. Nami musterte seinen Rücken. Er trug ein schwarzes Langarmshirt mit Kragen und einer blauen Jeans mit seltsamen, schwarzen Punkten. Er bewegte sich nicht, stand einfach dort herum und ließ scheinbar nachdenklich seinen Blick umherschweifen. Die Spitze eines großen Gebäudes auf einem Hügel, etwas links von ihnen, erregte wohl seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

»Wo möchten Sie ihre Suche beginnen?«, fragte er dunkel. 

Namis orangene Brauen hoben sich verwundert. Der dunkle Ton seiner Stimme ließ sie aus irgendeinem Grund zögern, bis sie etwas ungeschickt stammelte.

» . . . Im Anwesen des Bürgermeisters. Dort . . . dort lebte Viola schließlich. . . «

Sein kaum merkliches Nicken entging ihr nicht und sie zwang ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Karte in ihren Händen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er sich quälend langsam zu ihr umdrehte, doch sie richtete ihren Blick nicht von der Karte.

»Wir müssen der Straße vor uns folgen, bis wir an einer Gablung rechts lang müssen.« 

Langsam riskierte sie ein Blick in seine Richtung, sah aber unter dem Schatten seiner seltsamen Plüschmütze nicht viel. Es vergingen paar Augenblicke, bis er seinen Kopf zur Straße neigte, als würde er sie stumm auffordern, mit der Karte zu führen. Diesmal formten sich ihre Lippen zu einer glatten Linie. Entweder sollte sie wegen der Karte führen, oder er wollte weiterhin auf ihren Hintern starren. Viel lieber wäre es ihr, wenn er vorangehen würde, weit entfernt von ihr. Ohne dauernd seinen stechenden Blick hinter sich spüren zu müssen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen nahm sie es hin, warf den Rucksack um ihre Schulter und spazierte an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne ihm einen bissigen Blick zu schenken. Der größere Mann erwiderte zu ihrer Überraschung dazu nichts und folgte ihr diesmal nicht unweit von ihrer Seite. Angenehm überrascht, dass er ihr diesmal keine verstohlenen Blicke in den Rücken bohren konnte, gingen beide mit respektablen Abstand nebeneinander die Straße hinauf. 

Die Temperatur war angenehm warm und die Sonnenstrahlen kribbelten beruhigend an Namis Haut. Sie trug ein enganliegendes, dunkelblaues T-Shirt, das ihre Kurven perfekt definierte. Darunter eine schwarz-weiß gestreifte Stoffhose und High Heel Sandaletten. Ihr T-Shirt war nicht lang genug, weshalb ein wenig Haut an ihrem Bauch und Rücken frei standen. Während sie sommerlich gekleidet war, wirkte Laws Kleidung eher winterlich. Passend zu seiner Art, dachte Nami und erinnerte sich an die kalten Schauer, die sie ihm zu zu verdanken hatte. Um sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren, analysierte sie ihre Umgebung.  
Die Häuser waren kahl, jedoch wurde ihr schnell deutlich, dass das Dorf doch nicht so winzig war, wie sie es sich zu Beginn vorgestellt hatte. Sie waren eng aneinander gereiht und es gab viele Gassen, die zu anderen Häuserreihen führten. Manche führten einige Treppen weiter hinauf, manche einige hinunter. Die unheimliche Stille und die Tatsache, dass hier schon eine ganze Weile niemand mehr zu leben schien, ließ sie dann doch innerlich danken, dass sie nicht alleine hier suchen musste. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen alleine in eines dieser verlassenen Häuser zu gehen, um dort irgendwelche Hinweise zu suchen.  
Sie schielte von der Seite zu ihm hinauf. Trotz allem wirkte er ihr nicht vertrauenswürdig. Sie kannte ihn nicht, noch hatte sie irgendeine Bindung zu ihm. Er war vorher und jetzt nur ein Arbeitskollege. Fast ein Fremder, wenn sie bedachte, dass sie so gut wie gar nichts von ihm wusste. 

Law beobachtete seine Umgebung mit milder Interesse. Ruhig aber aufmerksam. Die Häuser waren nicht dunkel oder äußerlich beschädigt, wie es in Filmen oder Romanen manchmal von verlassenen Dörfern dargestellt wurde. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren hell und in einem noch extrem guten Zustand. Jetzt wo Nami darüber nachdachte fiel ihr auf, dass auch die Straßen sauber und frei von jeglichem Laub waren. 

»Dafür, dass hier eine ganze Weile niemand mehr wohnt«, warf Nami bedenklich ein, »ist auf den Straßen weder Laub noch sonst was.«  
Der neben ihr her laufende Mann antwortete eine Weile lang nicht. Erst eine Weile später, nachdem Nami seine Stille akzeptiert hatte, sah er auf sie hinab.

»Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Wohl möglich kommt vielleicht alle paar Wochen jemand zur Stadtreinigung aus den umliegenden Dörfern.«  
Mit dieser Antwort gab sich der große Mann zufrieden und beide kamen bei der großen Gablung an. In der Mitte thronte ein Baum und unter jenem ein dunkelblaues Fahrzeug. Neugierig bewegten sich Namis Füße zum Fahrzeug, vergessen war das Gesprächsthema. Unverblümt lugte sie durch die Fenster in das Fahrzeuginnere und sie machte auf dem Beifahrersitz ein Notizblock und andere Blätter aus. Mit der Ausrede, dass hier eh niemand mehr lebte und somit diese Notizen nicht vermissen würde, griff sie subtil an der Tür, die sich allerdings nicht öffnen ließ. Etwas enttäuscht versuchte sie von hier draußen die Wörter auf den Blättern zu entziffern, scheiterte aber schnell daran. Als sie von dem Fahrzeug abließ, sah sie Law vor einem Gebäude stehen. Aufmerksam folgte sie seinem Blick und las auf der Wand über dessen Eingang „Annes Innenhof, Gasthaus und Suiten“.

»Das sieht interessant aus. Vielleicht sollten wir, nachdem wir beim Anwesen des Bürgermeisters waren, auch hier vorbei schauen.«

Der Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zu ihrer Verwunderung in die Gablung zur rechten Straße. Eilig lief sie nach, darauf bedacht nicht zu hastig zu wirken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihn einholen konnte, da er mit seinen längeren Beinen schneller war, als sie mit ihren High Heels. Diesmal schien sich seine Haltung ihr gegenüber erneut verändert zu haben. Vorhin hielt er ohne Probleme mit ihrem gemächlichen Tempo schritt und nun schien er nicht im Traum daran denken zu wollen, sich extra für sie zu verlangsamen oder erneut neben ihr herzulaufen. Als würde er sie abschütteln wollen.  
Ihre Stirn legte sich tief in Falten. Sie verstand diesen Mann nicht. 

»Law! Nicht so schnell . . . ! Warte doch mal!«  
Der besagte Mann knurrte leise und verlangsame seinen Gang. Schnaufend holte sie ihn ein und strich die orangenen Locken vom Gesicht, bevor sie ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn urverwandt, bis er ihr eine plausible Erklärung geben sollte.

»Sie sind zu lahm, Nami-ya. Je schneller wir die nötigen Informationen finden, desto eher sind wir wieder zu Hause.«

»Ich trödel nicht, ich untersuche und durchsuche. Während du bequem einige Schilder bewunderst, versuche ich irgendwas zu finden, das uns helfen kann!«

Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob ihm die Notizen im Fahrzeug aufgefallen waren, doch sollte er tatsächlich diese übersehen haben, würde sie ihn darauf sicherlich nicht aufmerksam machen. Einige Dokumente weniger, die er sich in seine dämliche Jeanstasche stecken konnte. 

Von der Seite warf der große Mann ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Bis er seinen intensiven Blick von ihr nahm, sie zur Straße richtete und mit ihr weiter rechts abbog.

»Was haben Sie bis jetzt so gefunden, dass uns helfen könnte?« Diesmal schlich sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, das vor Selbstgefälligkeit nur triefte.

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und summte betont nachdenklich.  
»Nun, da wären einmal da die Karte vom Dorf . . . Ah, und eine Taschenlampe! Leider habe ich für dich weder den Code für die Schublade, noch ein Schild zum bewundern entdeckt.«

Sein Atmen streifte ihr Ohr, als sie bemerkte, dass er sich gefährlich nah zu ihr runter beugte. All das Selbstbewusstsein und der Mut lösten sich in diesem Moment auf und hinterließen eine Gänsehaut an ihrem Nacken.

»Ich meinte bezüglich des Falls, Nami-ya. Zudem könnte ich aus jeder Ecke eine solche Karte besorgen. Eine Taschenlampe ist keine Mangelware, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in vielen Haushalten zu finden sein sollte.«

Nami schnaubte spottend. Entrüstet schob sie ihn von sich weg und blitze ihn mit ihren zusammengekniffenen Augen scharf an. Wut brodelte in ihrem Magen, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Was für ein arrogantes Arschloch! Es war nicht so, als ob er besser wäre als sie. Ehrlich gesagt war sie sich nicht mal sicher, ob er das Ganze ernst nahm oder seine Zeit damit vergeudete auf super schlau zu tun und sie runter zu machen. Oh, sie würde es ihm noch zeigen, sie würde diesen Fall aufklären, nicht er. Langsam redete sich Nami vor Empörung ein, dass dieser Typ ihr den Fall aus den Nägel reißen wollte, um am Ende selbst die Lorbeeren zu ernten. Oh nein, SIE hatte Smoker unzählige Male versucht zu überreden, SIE war es, die Smoker immer wieder Gründe und Vorteile vorzeigte, damit er IHR den Fall endlich anvertrauen konnte. SIE hatte Nachforschungen getrieben und sich bei der Stadtregierung die Genehmigung zur Untersuchung beschafft. Nicht er. Er wurde ihr nur zugeteilt. Als Begleitperson. Als ein mieses Arschloch, der sie kritisierte und selbst nur dumm herum stand. 

Zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen holte sie zittrig Luft.  
»Wir werden sehen, wer von uns beiden diesen Fall am Ende knacken und die Beweise in den Händen halten wird.«

Von der Seite feixte er sie an und seine goldenen Augen blitzten amüsiert auf. Beide liefen mittlerweile auf einer Straße den Hügel hinauf, die das Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatte.  
»Auf dieses Ergebnis freue ich mich schon, Nami-ya.«

Es dauerte - Gott sei dank – keine Minute, bis sie oben auf dem Hügel vor einem riesigen Tor ankamen. Nami wüsste nicht, wie sie mit dieser angespannten Stille umgegangen wäre. Denn ihr Magen und ihre Hände kribbelten immer noch vor Wut und Spannung. Es war Law, der das Tor nach vorne schob und Nami war überrascht, dass es nicht verschlossen war.  
Sie traten nacheinander ein und beobachten die Villa vor ihnen. Dass ein Bürgermeister eines kleines Dorfes ein solches Anwesen besitzen konnte, hätte Nami bis jetzt nicht gedacht.

Vor ihnen ragte ein vertrockneter Springbrunnen, der von Vogelmist und Laub verdeckt wurde. Innen sah sie sogar grüne Algen. Rechts und links an den Gehweg sollte sich wohl ein Grüner Garten befinden, aber davon übrig waren nur noch harte Erde und Unkraut. Auch das Grass war an manchen Stellen gelb und trocken, aber auch ungepflegt. Zu ihrer Überraschung befanden sich allerdings hinter den Mauern um das Anwesen riesige Bäume und Tannen, die unzählige Schatten auf die Pfaden warfen. Das Anwesen an sich war zwar riesig, aber kahl und grau. 

Ohne auf ihren Begleiter zu achten, ging sie um den Brunnen Richtung Eingang. Dabei erkannte sie, dass ein weitere Pfad nach rechts führte, aber sie wollte zuerst die Treppen hinauf zum Eingangstor. Hinter sich hörte sie Laws Schritte, die ihr nachliefen. Nachdem sie zur braunen Holztür gelang, legte sie ihre zierliche Hand an das vergoldete Metall des Griffs und schob diese sogleich auf. Die schwere Tür quietschte auf und vor sich erstreckte sich ein ein riesiger Gang zum Wohnzimmer. Als sie hinauf blickte, sah sie, dass man in den zweiten Stock schauen konnte. Langsam trat sie hinein und ihre High Heels klapperten auf dem glatten, aber mittlerweile dreckigem Holzboden wie Schüsse. Die Möbel wurden von weißen Laken verdeckt, damit sie vom Staub - für den Verkauf - geschützt wurden. Rechts von ihr sah sie einen braunen Esstisch mit umliegenden Stühlen. Gegenüber davon erstreckte sich ein weiterer Gang mit riesigen Fenstern. Links vom Eingastor führte eine Treppe hinauf und gerade aus von ihr erstreckte sich das Wohnzimmer und zwei weitere Gänge.  
Während die Verkleidung der Wände ockerfarben gehalten wurden, standen der dunkelbraune Holzboden mit der weiß-grauen Decke im Kontrast. Sie ging die Stufen ab zur gegenüberliegenden Säule, an dem sich ein Lichtschalter befand. Erfreut über noch vorhanden Strom ging sie weiter nach links in eines der Gänge. Weiter im Gang befand sich ein großer Türbogen, der zu einer kleinen Bibliothek führte. Die Regalen waren zwar mehr oder weniger völlig leer, doch auf dem Boden oder auf den Tischen lagen einige Kartons aufeinander gereiht, bei denen es sich beim näheren Anblick um Bücher handelte. Auf eines dieser Kartons sah Nami eine Zeichnung. Ein Bauplan vom Anwesen, den vielleicht einer der Inspekteure für die Versteigerung hier gelassen hatte. Darin wurde der zweiten Stock abgebildet. Erfreut darüber, dass sie sogar beschriftet wurde und sie dadurch wusste, welches Zimmer wem unterteilt war, faltete sie die Karte zusammen und steckte es diesmal in ihre Stoffhose, damit sie schnell darauf zugriff hatte. 

Nachdem sie sich weiter im Raum umsah und nichts weiter, außer viele Kisten und verpackte Kartons fand, schlich sie sich wieder hinaus zum Wohnzimmer. Über einem Kamin lehnte ein großes Gemälde, das goldig umrahmt wurde. Neugierig näherte sich Nami dem Gemälde und sah vier Personen darin abgebildet, die breit grinsend in die Kamera sahen. Das musste die Familie des Bürgermeisters sein. Er selbst stand weit links, hatte kurzes blondes Haar und trug eine seltsame Brille mit orangen Gläsern. Sein Arm lag um die Schulter einer kleineren Frau, dessen Haut schön gebräunt war und die Haare wie dunkle Schokolade lockig ihren Rücken runter flossen. Eine wahrhafte Schönheit. Besonders die bernsteinfarbenen Augen wirkten wie glühender Honig. Das war die Frau, die ermordet wurde. Die ex-Frau vom Bürgermeister, Viola.  
Nami schauderte und richtete ihren Blick auf die zwei anderen, die neben Viola standen. Eine junge Frau mit rabenschwarzem Haar, dunkelblauen Augen und roten Lippen. Die Tochter der beiden; Bea. Direkt daneben schaute ein großer Mann mit blasser Haut und strohblonden Haaren, die seine Augenbrauen verdeckten. Das war der jüngere Bruder des Bürgermeisters, Corazon. 

Eine seltsame Kälte überkam Nami und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Sie sah um sich und stellte stumm fest, dass Law nicht an ihrer Seite war. Seit wann hatte er sie unbemerkt verlassen? Etwas unruhig suchte sie den Raum nach ihm ab und horchte währenddessen in die unangenehme Stille. Nichts. Nicht einmal seine Schritte konnte sie vernehmen. Ihr Magen fühlte sich plötzlich hohl an und ihre Schultern spannten sich an. Obwohl sie sich denken konnte, dass er sicherlich entschieden hatte, sich alleine umzusehen, um vor ihr an die Informationen zu gelangen, fühlte sie sich plötzlich armselig allein. Alles in diesem Anwesen war so leise, dass sie ihren Herzschlag pulsieren hören konnte. 

Bedrückt von der eisigen Stille um sich herum, kramte sie flach atmend nach ihrer Kamera. Sollte dieser Mistkerl nur suchen. Sie würde es ohne ihn schaffen. Wofür brauchte sie ihn schon? Sie kam ohne ihn viel besser zurecht. Zumindest versuchte sie es sich einzureden und schoss vom Familiengemälde ein Foto.  
Bedacht darauf ihre Schritte leise wie möglich zu halten und die selbe Genugtuung Law zu erwidern, ging sie weiter zur rechten Wand des Wohnzimmers zu einem niedrigen Tisch, auf dem sie eine gelbe und alte Zeitung von 1995 (also vor vier Jahren) aufhob und sie nachdenklich überflog. 

_»Dr. Hogback fand man ertrunken im Grund des Cherry Creek Lakes. Ein Schwimmer, der Anonym bleiben möchte, fand das rote Fahrzeug, in dem sein Körper immer noch am Fahrersitz angeschnallt war, unter Wasser. Die Autopsie ergab, dass seine Leiche zwischen 10 bis 15 Tagen unter Wasser war [. . .] «_

Nami verstaute die Zeitung in ihrer Mappe und entschied, die Kamera um ihren Hals baumeln zu lassen. In ihrem Hinterkopf kam ihr die Erinnerung, dass es in dem Jahr 1995 mehrere Tode gab. Der Mord an Viola war einer davon. Dieser war wohl der zweite. Die Taschenlampe, die neben der Zeitung lag, die sie eben aufhob, holte sie verärgert zurück in die Gegenwart. 

_»Eine Taschenlampe ist keine Mangelware, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in vielen Haushalten zu finden sein sollte.«_

Aufgebracht schnaubte die Frau und schlug - gegen all ihre Vernunft - mit ihren Schuhen gegen den niedrigen Tisch. Dieser quietschte auf, während die Taschenlampe nach hinten rollte und zwischen der Wand und dem Tisch irgendwo dort unten verschwand. Verlegen und zugleich beruhigt schob sie einige freche Strähnen vom Gesicht und regulierte ihre Atmung. Was tat ihr dieser Mann an? 

Kopfschüttelnd und beschämt von sich selbst, versuchte sie sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren und trat in eine Küche ein, die direkt neben dem Wohnzimmer war. Die Küche war vergleichsweise zu den anderen Räumen klein, fast schon winzig, aber vielleicht lag es auch an den vielen Kartons, die beinahe so hoch gestapelt wurden, wie Nami selbst. Einige Kartons wurden beschriftet und teilten mit, dass in einigen Gläser, Becher oder Teller verstaut wurden. Ihnen schenkte Nami nur wenig Beachtung, sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie Ärger bekommen würde, hätte sie angefangen die Kartons zu öffnen. Diesen Ärger wollte sie sich selbst und Smoker ersparen, also beobachtete sie die Küche eher Oberflächlich. Alles was sie fand, war eine gelbe Notiz, die am Kühlschrank klebte. 

»An Samstagen gibt jeder Essen an die Kirche ab, bitte schließe alle Türe ab und leg den Schlüssel unter dem Blumentopf, bevor ihr die Kirche verlässt.«  
Die Schrift war lustlos und beinahe unleserlich, dennoch gelang es Nami, sie zu entziffern. Für den Fall, dass sie den Ort des versteckten Schlüssels vergessen sollte, steckte sie für alle Fälle die Notiz in ihre Mappe. Etwas besorgt runzelte Nami die Stirn. Bis jetzt ließ sich nichts wertvolles finden. Aber sie würde langsam anfangen und sich hoch bis in die Zimmer der verstorbenen ex-Frau arbeiten. Sie durfte nicht hetzten und fahrlässig werden. Alles hatte seine Zeit. Tief ein und ausatmend munterte sie sich auf. Genau, sie durfte nicht wegen Law aus dem Konzept gebracht werden!

Der (Ehr-)Geiz wuchs im Körper der Frau und verdrängte die Kälte des Hauses.

Vorübergehend. 

In die Stille horchend verließ sie dich Küche und ging den rechten Gang weiter entlang. Kurz überlegte Nami, ob sie weiter dem linken Gang folgen oder rechts in die weiße Tür treten sollte. Achselzuckend schwang sie die weiße Tür zur rechten auf und fand sich in einer kleinen Waschküche wieder. Hier wurde scheinbar die Wäsche gewaschenen. Kurz war sie versucht, die Tür wieder zu schließen, erinnerte sich aber daran, ihre Arbeit nicht zu vernachlässigen und trat in den nach Reinigungsmittel stinkenden Raum hinein. Der Raum war schlicht, hier und da einige Kartons oder halb leere Chemikalien und an den Wänden einige Besen sowie Waschmops. Zur rechten Seite befanden sich zwei Waschmaschinen, zu dem sich die Frau hinbewegte, als sie ein Buch auf diesem liegen sah. Ohne Umschweife hob sie diesen auf und wischte mit ihrer freien Hand die Staubschicht weg. 

Energisch schlug sie sogleich die Seiten auf und überflog den Inhalt. Das Buch gehörte einer Bediensteten, die über die Bewohner dieses Anwesen berichtete. Erfreut über diesen Fund, steckte sie diesen in ihren Rucksack. Das selbe wie beim Notizbuch des Sheriffs, wollte sie diese dicken Bücher erst dann lesen, wenn sie der Meinung war, genug in diesem Anwesen gesammelt zu haben. Alles hatte seine Zeit. Grinsend jubelte sie innerlich, erfreut , dass dieses Buch nicht in die Hände von Law gelandet war. 

Langsam verließ sie den Raum, nachdem sie noch mal widerwillig die alte Wäsche durchwühlt hatte. Auf versucht leisen Fersen lief sie nun den linken Gang entlang. Es wurde dunkler und Nami war fast versucht, ihre verfluchte Taschenlampe zu benutzten, doch sie fand, dass es noch aus haltbar war. Zwei Türe erstreckten sich auf der linken Seite und sie versuchte sich an der ersten. Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen und verwundert hob Nami die Brauen. Das selbe versuchte sie mit der zweiten, allerdings schloss sie diese langsam wieder zu, als sich nichts außer einer Treppe nach oben dahinter finden ließ. Nami wollte ungern alleine im Dunkeln die Treppen hinauf. Kalter Schweiß machte sich auf ihrem Rücken bemerkbar und sie zwang sich den Gang weiter voran. Vor dem Eingang zu einer Galerie blieb sie stehen. 

Ein Lauter knall folgte danach und Nami zuckte instinktiv zusammen, als sich ihr roter Schopf in die Richtung drehte, aus der dieser markerschütternder Knall herkam.


	3. ♠ Kalt ♠

♠ Kälte ♠

_Kalter Schweiß machte sich auf ihrem Rücken bemerkbar , als sie sich der Tür zur Galerie nährte. Ihre Kamera baumelte weiterhin vor ihrer Brust, während sie mit angespannten Schultern und Nacken weiter voran ging. Ihre frierenden Hände schlangen sich schon um den Griff, als ein lauter Knall hinter eben dieser Tür ertönte._

Erschrocken quiekte Nami atemlos auf und zuckte heftig zusammen, als das Echo des Geräusches in dem langen Gang widerhallte. Ihr Körper erstarrte an Ort und Stelle und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen sofort umzukehren, am Besten hinaus in Sicherheit, oder lieber doch die Quelle des Geräusches aufzusuchen. Es war dämlich, vollkommen gefährlich, dachte Nami. Aber als sie ein vertrautes, leises Fluchen hinter der Tür vernahm, entspannte sich ihr Körper gegen ihren Willen. Trotzdem war ihr Körper in einer gekrümmten Haltung, als würde sie jeden Augenblick Jemanden oder Etwas erwarten, das sich auf sie schmiss. 

Schaudernd und mit kurzen Atemzügen richtete sie sich auf und öffnete die Tür. Darauf bedacht, den Schein einer tollkühnen und unerschütterlichen Journalistin zu waren, trat sie in einen mittelgroßen Raum, der einem Abschnitt aus einer Kunstgalerie sehr ähnlich sah. Die Wände waren rot gestrichen, der Boden aus dunklem Holz und an den Ecken der Räume wurden weiße Säulen errichtet. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich noch eine Wand, so, dass man um den Raum herumlaufen konnte. An jeder dieser roten Wände hingen unzählige Ölgemälden mit ebenso teuren, goldenen Rahmen. 

An einer dieser Wände sah sie den Grund für den lauten Knall, der sie eben bis in die Knochen erschrocken hatte: Law.

Der besagte Mann hob ein Gemälde vom Boden, den er scheinbar davor versehentlich fallen ließ. Der teure Rahmen hatte einen Riss und winzige Splitter lagen achtlos verteilt unter seinen Schuhen. Sogar von hier aus konnte Nami deutlich die kleine Delle auf dem Holzboden erkennen, die von seiner Tat herzuführen waren. Mit einem spöttischem und knappen Blick auf das Gemälde, hing er es halbherzig zurück auf seinen Platz, deutlich unbekümmert davon, was eben vorgefallen war. 

Nami blinzelte ihn einige Male von der Seite an, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete. Der Spott war nicht völlig aus seinem störrischen Gesicht verschwunden, aber unter dem Schatten seiner (immer noch dämlichen) Mütze, konnte sie die intensiven und durchbohrenden Augen erkennen, die sie zu durchsuchen schienen. Als ob er in ihren Gedanken danach suchen würde, ob sie das eben gesehen und kommentieren würde oder ob sie weiter mit den Informationen war, als er. Sie wusste es nicht. Vielleicht beides, vielleicht auch keines davon. 

»Wie geht es bis jetzt mit der Suche voran, Nami-ya? Irgendwelche Fortschritte?«  
Seine Stimme war so trocken und finster, dass sie fest davon überzeugt war, dass es ihn im Moment gar nicht interessierte, was sie gefunden hatte. Das kurze Zucken seiner Mundwinkel bestätigte ihren Verdacht umso mehr. Er lenkte ab. Bevor sie antwortete, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf das Gemälde, dass er aufgehoben hatte. Eine Frau, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem roten Kleid. Das Gemälde war sehr alt, also niemand, der in diesem Jahrhundert lebte. 

»Nein, bis jetzt nicht viel. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?« 

Sie entschied, so gern sie es auch wollte, diesmal nicht auf seinem Ego herumzutrampeln. So gerne sie auch sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen wollte. Widerwillig beschloss sie - dem Auftrag zu Liebe - rational zu bleiben und das ohnehin schon saure Verhältnis zwischen ihnen etwas zu lindern. Hieß also, dass sie kein Öl mehr ins Feuer gießen durfte. Keine so leichte Aufgabe, wenn sie daran dachte, dass diese Chance nicht einfach wieder kommen würde. Ob er dies anerkennen oder sich (zu ihrem Leid) in seinem Ego bestärkt fühlen würde, blieb abzuwarten.

»Dann liegen wir wohl gleich auf, Nami-ya. «  
Genau wie Nami, wollte er wenig preisgeben, oder er hatte tatsächlich nicht viel entdeckt. Unter dem Schatten seiner Mütze und seinem nun geschlossenem Ausdruck, konnte sie die Antwort darauf nicht lesen. Wie vieles an diesem Mann nicht. 

Während der kahlen Unterhaltung, lockerten sich ihre zuvor angespannten Schultern. Sie nahm eine fast natürliche Haltung an und ließ ihren Blick im Raum schweifen. Der fast zwei Köpfe größere Mann nahm dies als Gelegenheit, und schritt wie ein gefräßiger Raubtier an ihr vorbei zum einzigen Ausgang.

»Das bedeutet also für uns beide, dass wir uns mehr anstrengen müssen«, raunte er tonlos in den Raum, bevor er die Galerie mit lautlosen Fersen verließ. 

Nami sah ihm unbeholfen nach, er ließ sie erneut alleine, um auf eignen Füßen nach Informationen zu suchen, statt gemeinsam als Kollegen. Sollte ihr nur recht sein. Die Tatsache, dass sie einige Bücher über die Familie gefunden (aber noch nicht wirklich aufmerksam studiert) hatte, verbarg sie natürlich vor ihm. Genauso wie sie sich sicher war, dass er das selbe ihr gegenüber tat. Wobei er nicht groß Platzt hatte, derartige Bücher ohne Rucksack mit sich zu schleppen, ohne offensichtlich damit aufzufallen. Seine Jeanstasche hatte sie zwar kurz analysiert, vermutete aber, dass er seit dem Büro des Sheriffs nicht sonderlich viel hineingesteckt hatte.  
Das führte sie zu einer anderen Erkenntnis, die sie mitten im Gespräch entdeckt hatte: Rechts unter einer roten Couch direkt unter eines der Fenster zum Innenhof, hatten ihre geübten Augen etwas gefunden.   
Kurz lauschte sie nochmal in den Gang, in den Law verschwunden war und schlich sich dann zu der besagten Couch. Auf den Knien hockend fischte sie mit ihren Fingern nach dem Gegenstand. Es stellte sich als eine kleine Schachtel heraus, groß genug, um eine Bierflasche zu verstauen. Neugierig öffnete sie die blaue Schachtel, die dekoriert mit kleinen Bärensymbolen war und fand zwei qualitative Spielfiguren. Den einen konnte sie klar als Batman identifizieren, der hinter seiner Maske streng dreinblickte. Der zweite war ihr fremd, es hielt einen goldenen Dreizack in der Hand und trug einen orangen-gelben Overall, der im Licht der Sonne wie Fischschuppen funkelte. Verwirrt hob sie die beiden Figuren auf und musterte sie genauer, bis ihr ein kleiner Zettel am Boden der Schachtel auffiel. Nachdem sie die Figuren behutsam auf die Couch legte, überflog sie den alten Zettel.

_»Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Junge. Ich hoffe, du wirst mit ihnen jede menge Spaß haben. Dein geschätzter Freund, Ingo«_

Zögernd legte sie den Zettel samt Figuren zurück in die Schachtel. Ohne Zweifel sah sie die Unterschrift des Bürgermeisters. Aber die eigentliche Frage war, wem der Bürgermeister dieses Geschenk überreichen wollte. Wie die Notiz offensichtlich machte, einem Jungen. Aber die Familie hatte keinen Sohn und sie bezweifelte stark, dass der Bürgermeister seinen erwachsenen Bruder damit meinte. Vielleicht jemandem aus dem Dorf? In Gedanken schwelgend schoss sie stumm ein Bild von den Figuren zusammen mit der Notiz. Im Moment war es ihr egal, ob es mit dem Fall zu tun hatte, oder nicht. Sie wollte einfach die unendlichen Fragen, die sich seit dem Betreten des Dorfes angehäuft hatten, beantworten.   
Hat Law wirklich die Schachtel übersehen, oder sie entdeckt, aber hier gelassen? Was ihm wohl dabei in den Sinn kam, als er sie vielleicht doch sah?

Kopfschüttelnd schob sie die Schachtel wieder zurück in sein Versteck. Wenn er sie wirklich übersah, hatte er Pech gehabt. Allerdings . . . könnte sie ihm die Schachtel zeigen und damit mitteilen, dass sie sich in Zukunft gegenseitig ihre Funde zeigen sollten. Oder sie riskierte, dass er sich höhnisch über ihren nutzlosen Fund witzig machte. Das wollte sie auf jeden Fall ausschließen, war sich aber der Realität bewusst, dass solch künftige Auseinandersetzungen sich nicht vermeiden ließen. 

Seufzend entschied sie, es liegen zu lassen. Es war nur eine Schachtel, mehr nicht. Gemächlich stellte sie sich auf und klopfte den Staub von den Knien. Anschließend verließ sie die Galerie und lief auf leisen Schuhen zurück zum Eingangstor, nur um daraufhin die Treppen hoch zu laufen. Hier hoben hatte sie viele Räume im Blick. Dennoch hörte sie keine Schritte von Law. Auch anderweitig machte sich Law nicht sonderlich bemerkbar. Es war total Still. Nur ihre Schritte schienen im ganzen Haus widerzuhallen. Nur ihr Herz schien laut in ihren Ohren zu pochen. Es war, als ob sie die einzig lebende Person im Anwesen war. Und dass die Wände und Böden sich dieser Tatsache nur allzu sehr bewusst waren.

Nami zwang sich zur Ruhe. Warum war sie so unglaublich nervös? Tief durchatmend ging sie weiter den oberen Korridor entlang und nahm den linken Gang zur Terrasse und einer weiteren weißen Tür. Nachdem sich die weiße Tür nicht öffnen ließ, lief sie zur Terrasse hinaus. Die Glastür ließ sich öffnen und Nami sog instinktiv - fast schon gierig - die angenehm warme und frische Luft ein. Drinnen war es stickig und kalt, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass es nicht an der Temperatur selbst lag. Leicht beruhigt näherte sie sich dem Geländer und sah hinunter in den Innenhof des Anwesens. Auch hier war vieles kahl und lustlos. Verlassen.   
Eine Weile lang verharrte sie so, etwas beruhigt zumindest den Wind in den Ästen rascheln zu hören, statt der bedrückenden Stille im Haus ausgeliefert zu sein. Die angenehme Brise wehte ihr durchs Haar, auch wenn sie ihr ins Gesicht wehten, störte es sie nicht. Knapp warf sie einen Blick auf die umliegenden Gartenstühle und den niedrigen Glastischen auf der Terrasse, bis sie der Meinung war, dass sie hier nichts nützliches oder kurioses finden würde. Nach einigen Minuten der Entspannung, in denen sie ihren Kopf frei von all diesen seltsamen Empfindungen lüftete, stoß sie sich vom Geländer ab und trat mit neuer Energie in das riesige Haus.   
Nami lief den Gang weiter geradeaus, bis sie am anderem Ende ankam und nichts weiter, außer unter weißen Vorhängen versteckte Möbel vorfand. Zwar fand sie unter all den Kram und Staubschichten einige alte Blätter, aber sie waren uninteressant und nutzlos. Auch alte und neue Teppiche lehnten zusammengerollt an den Wänden, direkt neben einigen Gemälden. Weiter dem linken Gang folgend, konnte sie links von sich in das Wohnzimmer hinunter spähen, bis sie vor sich einen größeren Gang vorfand, der sie überraschte. In der Mitte des Ganges stand ein Billardtisch und direkt daneben doch tatsächlich eine Hausbar!Als sie sich dieser nährte, fand sie sogar noch ungeöffnete Flaschen von teurem Wein bis hin zum alten Whisky und Rum vor. Langsam und leise ging sie hinter den Tresen und nahm aus den großen Regalen eine Flasche vom „Da Vinci“ Wein. Von diesem Wein hatten Robin und sie nicht vor all zu langer Zeit einmal gekostet, als sie einen Mädchenabend veranstaltet hatten. Dieser Wein war weder teuer noch alt, aber sie erfüllte die Bedürfnisse und tat seinen Job. Dann richtete sie ihre rotbraunen Augen an die ihr total fremden Weinmarken. Einige waren älter als 70 Jahre, wenn sie den Beschriftungen auf ihnen glauben schenken sollte. Wie teuer sie wohl waren? Und noch viel interessanter; wie sie wohl schmeckten? 

Unbewusst biss sich Nami auf die weichen Lippen und legte den Wein zurück auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz. Sie konnte nachher immer wieder darauf zurückgreifen, vielleicht sogar zur Feier des erfolgreich geknackten Auftrags? Aber nun musste sie nüchtern bleiben, obwohl ein paar Gläser vielleicht dazu beigetragen hätten, Law und die unheimliche Atmosphäre erträglicher zu machen. Die Flaschen rannten ihr immerhin nicht davon. Die Zeit allerdings schon. 

Deshalb trat sich Nami geistig selbst in den Hintern und zwang sich zurück zur Suche. Die Sonne hatte vor einer halben Stunde seinen höchsten Punkt erreicht und Nami brauchte nicht auf ihre Armbanduhr zu schauen, um zu wissen wie spät es war. Es müsste Nachmittag sein. Noch hatten sie genügend Zeit bis zur Dämmerung. Außerdem fürchtete sie, dass sie sich einen Schlafplatz suchen mussten. Law schien nach all dem nicht begeistert gewesen sein, hier irgendwo im Dorf die Nacht verbringen zu müssen. Nami genau sowenig. Obwohl sie schon vermutet hatte, dass die Suche eine menge Zeit beanspruchen würde. Allerdings hatten sie noch Zeit bis Montag. Und heute war es erst Freitag.

Abwesend in Gedanken suchte Nami mit ihren rotbraunen Augen die Tresen und die Schränke nach irgendwelchen anderen Sachen ab. Sogleich fand sie einen zerknüllten, alten Artikel aus einem der vielen Schränke, das achtlos zwischen anderen alten Gläsern und Servietten lag. Nachdem sie es vorsichtig wieder auf knüllte, flogen ihre Augen Zeile für Zeile durch jedes Wort.

Es ging um eine Tragödie, die sich ungefähr vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren ereignet habe. Dabei wurden 19 Personen in einer Miene verschüttet. Als sei das nicht schon genug gewesen, starben einige Jahre darauf später durch den Abbau von giftigen Mineralien und Gesteinen die Arbeiter, die an den Tag der Tragödie nicht dabei waren. 

Nami runzelte tief die Stirn und ihre Hände fühlten sich wieder komisch kalt an.  
Die Miene gehörte der Familie des Bürgermeisters. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er zwar nicht diesen Amt belegt, doch Nami wurde langsam klar, woher er sich solch ein Anwesen leisten konnten. 

Sie erfuhr durch die Zeitung auch, dass Viola, seine damalige Frau, zur Spende aufrief und aus eigener Tasche auch viel dazu beitrug die Familien weitgehend zu unterstützten oder zu entschädigen. Die Zeitung war aus dem Jahre 1993 (vor sechs Jahren).

_»[. . .] Geld könne niemals den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen wiedergutmachen noch den Schmerz heilen [. . .] Trotz allem müssen wir nach vorne schauen, sie würdigen und ehren. Die Familie Quichotte dank jenen, die sich an der Spendenaktion beteiligt haben.«  
\- Viola Quichotte _

Langsam steckte Nami den Artikel in die Sammelmappe. Es gab also einen Unfall.   
Etwas benommen vom gelesenem Vorfall verließ sie die Bar und ging nun den rechten Gang weiter. Irgendwie wollte sie nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, aber langsam ging ihr der Fall etwas näher unter die Haut. Vorerst war sie professionell und sah nur einen Fall in der ganzen Geschichte, das sie versuchen wollte zu knacken und damit Profit zu schlagen. Es betraf sie nicht, es war nicht ihre Familie. Es war nicht ihr Leben und diese Leute kannte sie nicht. Immer war vor ihr und den Fällen eine unsichtbare Barriere, die ihre Gefühle von den Leid anderer trennte. Zum eigenem Schutz. Zumindest bei verstorbenen Fällen. Sie waren nämlich Vergangen. Ändern könnte man daran nicht viel.   
Aber hier war es wohl etwas anders. Irgendwas kroch ihr kalt in den Magen und zwang sie, das alles zu überdenken. Das alles zu verdauen. Über alles zu „fühlen“. Und nach der Wahrheit, die sich unter vielen Schichten von Ereignissen und Erzählungen verbarg, zu suchen. Bis jetzt hatten sich einige Puzzleteile in ihrem Kopf geformt, ihr war aber klar, dass ihr noch viele fehlten und sie noch keine einzige Verbindung gefunden hatte. Sie schwirrten Lose in ihrem Kopf.

Als sie den Gang zu den Schlafräumen erreichte und die erste Tür zu öffnen versuchte, war sie nicht überrascht, sie verschlossen vorzufinden. Vor einem dieser Zimmer, blieb Nami stehen, als sie nicht nur verschlossen war, sondern sich auch eine gelbe Notiz an der weißen Tür befand. 

Wortlos las sie sich die Worte durch und stellte fest, dass sie sich über solche hinterlassenen Notizen oder vorfindenden Tagebüchern nicht mehr zu wundern schien. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie empfing sie mit offenen Armen, auch wenn sie manchmal bedeutungslos waren. Hauptsache sie fand etwas und wer wusste, vielleicht würden diese belanglosen Zettel irgendwann doch noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen? Das erhoffte sich Nami zumindest, nicht zuletzt daran, dass sie so was irgendwo mal aus einer Krimireihe aufgeschnappt hatte. 

_»Ich habe vergessen den Schlüssel zum Bedienstetenraum zurückzugeben. Deshalb habe ich den Schlüssel in der oberen Küchenschublade verstaut. Tut mir leid.«_

Nami fuhr sich mit der Hand frustriert durchs Gesicht. Wie in alles in der Welt konnte sie die Schubladen vergessen zu durchsuchen? Ein jämmerliches Stöhnen verließ ihre Kehle, das fast sogar einem tiefen Knurren glich. Unzufrieden mit sich selbst entschied sie, es später nachzuholen. Jetzt wollte sie erst mal die obere Etage durchsuchen. 

Mit einem schweren Magen und dem Missmut ihrer Torheit ging sie den Gang weiter, bis sie durch einen Torbogen lief und sich in einem Trainingsraum befand. Sofort schossen ihre roten Brauen in den Norden.   
Vor ihr befanden sich Trainingsgeräte wie Handeln, Laufbänder und Kraftstationen bis hin zu Crosstrainer. Die Wände waren Blau gestrichen, der Boden allerdings mit dem selben Holzfarben, wie in den unteren Etagen. Sie durchsuchte den Raum und fand nichts außer einigen, grauen Schließfächern, die rechts vom Türbogen standen. Scheinbar lagerten sie dort ihre Sportsachen und Handtücher auf.  
Sogleich öffnete sie den Schließfach von Viola, der völlig leer war. Dann folgte der von Corazon und Ingo, die ebenfalls ohne Inhalt waren. Nur in dem von Bea fanden sich Handtücher vor. Etwas unschlüssig suchte sie unter diesen Tüchern nach und fand zu ihrem Erstaunen einen rostigen, alten und großen Schlüssel. Fragend, zur welcher Tür sie passen würde, schloss die das Fach wieder zu und steckte den Schlüssel in ihre Hosentasche. Dieser Schlüssel wirkte zu groß um in eines der Schlafzimmertüren zu passen.

Mit versucht leisen Schritten verließ sie den Raum und ging nachdenklich den Gang zurück zur Bar. Jetzt wollte sie nur noch den letzten Gang untersuchen. Sie brauchte Luft und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Körper war im Moment genug angespannt. Diese Stille und Kälte machte sie verrückt. Die ganze Zeit erwartete sie, dass Law oder jemand anderes aus einer Ecke sprang. Dabei war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie jemand anderem Law vorzog.   
Ihre Sinne waren zwar im Moment geschärft, doch ihr mangelte es an Konzentration und inneren Ruhe. Ihr Herz pochte in ihren Ohren und sie verfluchte ihre mangelte Beherrschung. War sie wirklich solch ein Angsthase?

Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen. Enttäuscht von sich selbst, ging sie in den nun letzten Flur entlang, der sich neben der Treppe befand. Rechts kam sie an einer Tür vorbei, an der „Security“ stand. Noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, dass sie hier sogar einen Überwachungsraum besaßen, hörte sie hinter eben dieser Tür irgendwelche schweren Gegenstände auf den Boden fallen. Erschrocken quiekte Nami auf und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Zugleich lief es ihr eiskalt und heiß den Rücken hinunter. Bis sich die Angst allerdings durch Wut ersetzte. Dieser Law machte sie noch fertig. Wie konnte man nur so tollpatschig sein? Erneut hatte er sie wegen seiner verdammten Tollpatschigkeit zu tote erschreckt. 

»Law! Du verdammter Tölpel!«, fluchte sie laut und ungehalten gegen die Tür, während sie an der Türklinke griff.

Sie fror ein, als sich die Tür nicht öffnen ließ. Sie war verschlossen. Panisch nach Luft ringend sprang sie, wie eine erschrockene Katze, weg von der Tür. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus und ihre Beine bewegten sie von selbst die Stufen hinab. Bei der Hälfte rannte sie gegen die starken Schultern des größeren Mannes, der für diesen Auftrag als ihre Begleitperson fungieren sollte. Law. Der besagte Mann keuchte überrascht beim Kontakt auf, brachte sie aber fast sofort an den Armen zurück ins Gleichgewicht, da Nami beinahe in die Knie gesackt wäre.   
Sie hatte den Reflex, sich sofort aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch Law ließ schnell von ihr ab und gab ihr Raum zum Atmen, um sich zu beruhigen.

»Verdammt, Nami-ya! Was ist los?«   
Seine gelben Augen musterten ihr bleiches Gesicht und ihren zitterten Körper. Dann sah er die Stufen hinauf, von wo sie gestürmt kam.

»Ich . . . ich habe . . .« Einige Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Kopf. Sollte sie dem Mann erzählen, dass sie sich von Geräuschen aus einem verschlossenem Zimmer fasst in die Hosen gemacht hätte, oder sollte sie etwas plausibles erfinden, das ihm nicht noch mehr Gründe gab, sie zu verhöhnen? Wenn ja, was? Was könnte diese Situation, in die sie geraten war, sachlich und nicht albern begründen? 

Seine ungeduldigen Augen konnte sie förmlich auf ihrer Haut spüren, merkte aber, dass er selbst etwas angespannt wirkte. Irgendwie beschloss sie dadurch, ihm doch die Wahrheit zu sagen.

»Ich habe mich . . . nur an einer Tür erschrocken, aus der Geräusche kamen. Sie ist aber verschlossen . . . «. Nami fühlte sich albern. Fast wie ein Kleinkind, das angst davor hatte, unter seinem Bett etwas seltsames zu hören. Scham machte sich in ihrem Magen und Gesicht bemerkbar und sie wollte sich aus seinem Blick winden. 

Law grinste nicht, noch gab er einen abfälligen Kommentar von sich. Als sie den Mut fand und zu ihm aufblickte, sah sie in ein ernstes und vom Schatten bedecktes Gesicht. 

»In welchem Raum?«, war alles, was er fragte und ging ohne auf sie zu warten die Treppen hinauf. Kurz zögerte sie und wunderte sich über seine Seriosität und dem plötzlichen Vertrauen ihrer Worte.

»Im. . . im Security Raum!« 

Wenn auch zögernd eilte sie ihm nach und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich auf dem Flur in jede Richtung umsah. Danach ging er in den rechten Gang neben der Treppe und trat sogleich vor die besagte Tür, aus der Nami etwas vernommen hatte. Einen kurzen Augenblick hielt er völlig ruhig und aufmerksam ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte.


	4. ♠ Übelkeit ♠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beide Journalisten zerstreuen sich von einander immer mehr.  
> Genauso wie ihr Vertrauen.

♠ _Übelkeit ♠_

_Wenn auch zögernd eilte sie ihm nach und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich auf dem Flur in jede Richtung umsah. Danach ging er in den rechten Gang neben der Treppe und trat sogleich vor die besagte Tür, aus der Nami etwas vernommen hatte. Einen kurzen Augenblick hielt er völlig ruhig und aufmerksam ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte._

Sie sah ihm von der Treppe aus zu, jederzeit bereit sofort loszustürmen. Es dröhnte laut in ihren Ohren, als beide in die Stille lauschten. Ihre Atemzüge klangen in ihren Ohren so unheimlich laut, ihr Körper fühlte sich an wie Pudding und sie hielt sich zittrig am Treppengeländer. Laws Rücken war ihr zugewandt und er wirkte trotz seiner Anspannung, die sie eben zuvor an ihm erkennen konnte, völlig fokussiert und kühn.

Als eine Weile lang nichts hinter der Tür zu vernehmen war, machte sich in Nami ein anderes bedrückendes Gefühl breit. Angst, dass sie in den Augen dieses Mannes nun als ein Feigling dastehen könnte. Angst, jeden Augenblick seinen spöttischen und missbilligenden Augen zu begegnen, die ihn am Verstand dieser Frau zweifeln ließen. Oder generell sie für durchgeknallt zu halten, die nicht mal Nerven hatte, in einem verlassenen Haus nach Informationen suchen zu können. Für Unfähig.

Nami bebte. Der Gedanke an Flucht kroch ihr einladend in den Sinn. Genau, einfach weg. Weg von diesem Mann. Weg von diesem Haus. Zurück in ihr Büro, nein besser: in ihre Wohnung.

Die dunklen Gedanken benebelten sie, luden sie ein. Waren verführerisch. Aber feige. Falsch. Verantwortungslos. Gedankenlos.

Just in diesem Moment wurde sie (zu ihrem Wohl) je aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie genau aus der Tür etwas schleifen hörte. Dann schien sich wohl ein Regal, oder so was in der Art, hinter der Tür gelöst zu haben und etwas fiel erneut mit viel Krach auf den harten Boden.

Ihr fiel es schwer zu Atmen. Unendliche Kälte machte sich in ihr breit und sie krümmte sich erneut aus Angst.

Law schien allerdings die Ruhe meisterhaft zu bewahren und stellte sich nun breiter vor die Tür. Dies bestätigte ihr, dass er das eben auch (unschwer) vernommen hatte. Nicht im Klaren, ob sie darüber nun glücklich oder verängstigt sein sollte.

Der besagte Mann baute sich schließlich vor der Tür auf und zog dann geräuschlos am Griff. Es war verschlossen, wie Nami es bestätigt hatte. Kurz verweilte Law in dieser Pose, lauschte noch einmal, bis er aber urplötzlich mit roher Kraft gegen den Türgriff trat. Ohne Vorwarnung ließ er Nami zum hundertsten Mal heute zusammenfahren.

Mit nur einem einzigen Tritt schaffte es Law, Klinke samt Schloss zu beschädigen und so vom Holz zu lockern. Nami schluckte schwer und bereitete sich auf einen weiteren Tritt seitens Law vor, der diesmal sogar ausholte. Die Scharnieren quietschten bedrohlich und klagend auf, die Wand bebte und die Tür sprang beinahe aus diesem. Bevor Law einen weiteren und wohl letzten Tritt gegen die Tür vorbereiten konnte, um die Tür völlig aufzubrechen, hörten beide, wie sich etwas dahinter regte.

Damit ließ sich Law nicht beirren, sondern sogar seine Tat beschleunigen und er trat die Tür mit brutaler Kraft auf. Kaum war sie offen, flitze Law wie ein Tier kampfbereit hinein. Um in den Raum blicken zu gönnen, entfernte sich die Orangehaarige von der Treppe und lugte vorsichtig durch die demolierte Tür in das Raum innere. Laws Rücken versperrte ihr die Sicht, als er sich aber nach links tiefer in den Raum wagte und sich mit Argusaugen umsah, konnte sie geradewegs zu einem weit geöffnetem Fenster blicken.

Ihr Magen drehte sich um. Übelkeit machte sich bemerkbar und die Kälte ließ sie jämmerlich schaudern. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, dass sich Law aus dem Fenster beugte und sich hastig umsah. Allerdings zwang Nami ihren Blick fort von ihm und schlang die Arme um ihren bebenden Körper, der sich gegen ihren Willen krümmte. Ihre Hände fühlten sich taub an und ihre Haare berührten schon lange nicht mehr ihre Kopfhaut. So weit standen sie ihr schon zur Berge. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten vor ihren Augen auf, doch es gelang ihr nicht, die Beherrschung zu fassen. Bis sie sich an der Wand im Flur stützen musste.

»Nami-ya! He, reiß dich zusammen!«

Wie lange sie soverweilte und nach Atmen rang, wusste sie nicht. Genau sowenig wusste sie, für wie lange schon Law vor ihr stand und sie an den Schultern packte. Leicht übte er Druck aus und ruckelte überraschend zärtlich an diesen. Wäre sie achtsam und Herr über ihren Körper gewesen, hätte sie auch die beruhigenden Kreise an ihren Schultern gespürt, die er mit den Dauben rieb.

Als sie zur Besinnung kam und sich langsam beruhigte, schob sie Law etwas von sich. Sie brauchte Platz. Auch wenn er sie beruhigt hatte, blieb die Anspannung und die Angst in ihren Muskeln bestehen. Law zog sich von ihr zurück, wirkte immer noch ruhig und nüchtern. Seine Ruhe beruhigte sie, aber gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, wie er so gefasst bleiben konnte.

»Hier ist jemand!«, entwich es ihr etwas zu hoch und atemlos. Die panische Note konnte sie leider nicht verbergen.

Der Mann vor ihr antwortete nicht. Seine Augen schienen sie zu beobachten. Zu durchsuchen.

»Ich habe mir den Raum angeschaut. Das Geräusch kam von einem Regal, dessen Nägel sich gelöst haben und von der Wand stürzte.«

Nami blieb ruhig. Sah dem Mann in die intensiven Augen. Nein.

»Law, das Fenster! Jemand hat diesen Raum durch das Fenster verlassen!«

» . . . «

»Nami-ya. Hörst du dir überhaupt zu? Es war ein Regal. Mehr nicht. Und wenn doch, wie soll dieser Jemand das bis zum zweiten Stock geschafft haben?«

Es war keine Frage. Seine Augen glühten und perplex stellte sie hinter diesen Belustigung fest. Kalte, rohe Belustigung. Und als auch noch seine Mundwinkel verräterisch aufzuckten, wusste Nami plötzlich, dass er sie nicht ernst nahm. Nein, dass er ihre Reaktion schrecklich amüsant fand. Seine feixenden Augen, die sie durchbohrten, waren geweitet vor schelmischer Freude an ihrem jämmerlichen Anblick.

Die Übelkeit von eben holte sie wieder ein. Diesmal war sie hässlich und hielt wie eine Ewigkeit an. Spürte sie da schon die Galle in ihrem Hals?

Ihr kam die ganze Situation wie ein Witz vor. Versuchte er sie zu verarschen? Oder fühlte er sich von ihr verarscht? War **er** derjenige, der die zusammenhänge nicht verstehen konnte, oder **sie**?

Nein. Er spielte mit ihr.

Oder?

War sie wirklich so feige?

So schreckhaft?

So . . . so schwach?

So verblendet, dass sie die Dinge falsch deutete?

Unkonzentriert?

Voreingenommen?

Ungläubig blickte sie zu ihm rauf. Dann aber erzürnt und gleich darauf wutentbrannt.

»Du . . . du Mistkerl«, raunte sie in tiefer Verachtung. Er war widerlich. Wut und Ekel verstärkten sich, als seine Mundwinkel sich komplett erhoben und er sie mit kalter Selbstgefälligkeit an funkelte.

»Vielleicht, Nami-ya. Zumindest immerhin noch klar im Kopf.«

Ein entsetztes Keuchen entwich ihren bleichen Lippen. Das sprengte jeden Rahmen. Hätte Law davor nicht so einen großen Abstand von ihr genommen, hätte er ihre Hand mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zu spüren bekommen. Nami fühlte sich zutiefst gedemütigt und erniedrigt. Die Wut in ihr war kalt. Diesmal waren es _ihre_ Augen, die ihn mit eisiger Zorn und Verachtung durchlöcherten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie, dass er ihr glaubte. Dass er sie ernst nahm. Sie hätte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass er **solch** ein Arschloch war. Ein Widerling, der sich nicht mal die Mühe machte, sie mit Taktgefühl zu behandeln. Nein, er machte sie runter und fand großen Gefallen daran.

Auch wenn ihr Unterbewusstsein sie aufhalten wollte, um den Raum mit eignen Augen erkunden zu können, bewegten sich ihre Beine von selbst. Weg von diesem Abschaum. Weg von diesen goldenen Augen. Einfach hinaus in die frische Luft. Als sie die Treppen herunter lief, hörte sie noch, wie er belustigt grunzte.

Keine Minute später fand sich die bleiche Frau in dem Innenhof wieder, den sie aus der Terrasse erblickt hatte. Schnurstracks ging sie weiter, bis sie sich neben einer Mauer befand und sich an einen überwucherten Baum lehnte, der seit Jahren keine Pflege bekommen hatte. Von hier aus konnte Law sie aus keinen der Fenster sehen, so tief hingen die Äste samt Blätter hinunter.

Nami schlang die Arme erneut um sich und atmete tief ein und aus. Sie musste sich fokussieren. Die Gedanken und den Ablauf in ihrem Kopf nochmal studieren.

Hatte sie Geräusche aus dem Zimmer gehört? Eindeutig ja. Law tat es auch.

Wobei . . . jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte . . .

Er wirkte angespannt und als er die Geräusche selbst vernommen hatte, ging er so weit, dass er die Tür eiligst aufbrach.

Er sah sich um, das würde jeder in seiner Situation tun, wie allerdings auch jeder davon ausgehen würde, dass sich eine Person im Zimmer befand, die aus dem Fenster geflüchtet sein könnte. Law bestritt es. Hielt es nicht mal für erdenklich. Damit stellte er sie als paranoid dar.

Nami wusste es besser. In all den Jahren ihrer Recherche als Journalistin, wurde sie oft von solchen Dingen konfrontiert. Einbrecher schafften es sehr wohl und sehr oft in den zweiten Stock. Mit gegebenen Maßen sogar noch weiter höher.

Ein kehliges Seufzen entwich ihr und sie nahm die immer noch baumelnde Kamera vom Hals. Die Wut klang ab und ihre schwülen Gedanken lichteten sich sachte. Der Wind kitzelte ihre Haut und ihre Haare und Nami sog die Luft willkommen ein. Es wirkte wie kühler Balsam und bald wurde ihr Verstand klar. Die Angst und Panik von eben verließ allmählich ihre Knochen.

Nami wischte gedankenverloren mit ihren Fingern durch die Kanten der Kamera. Oh, wie gerne wünschte sie sich einen ihrer Freunde bei sich.

**Ruffy** , der sie mutig und sorglos begleitet und sie mit seinen breiten Grinsen aufgeheitert hätte. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie in seiner Nähe immer sicher und geborgen war.

**Zorro** , der . . . sich wohl möglich nicht nur ihm ganzen Anwesen, sondern im ganzen Dorf verlaufen hätte. Aber bei solchen Situationen an ihrer Seite wäre. Und sie hätte an seiner Seite keine angst mehr.

**Lysop** , der mit ihr zusammen Panik geschoben aber rational und mit gesundem Menschenverstand darüber spekuliert hätte, um auf eine logische Erklärung zu kommen.

**Sanji** , der niemals ihre Seite verlassen und ihr die benötigte Geborgenheit bereitwillig und selbstlos gegeben hätte, allerdings mit nervigen Annäherungen.

**Robin** , sie wäre unerschütterlich an ihrer Seite und würde sich nicht von derartigen Dingen weder verschrecken noch unterkriegen lassen. Tapfer und ehrgeizig würde sie alles mit einem scharfen Verstand und ihrer genauen Logik begründen und lösen.

Erneut seufzte sie, diesmal wehmütig. Ja, Robin wäre besser für diesen Fall geeignet gewesen. Nicht sie. Nun war sie allerdings hier. Ohne ihre Freunde. Mit diesem Law. Einem Mistkerl.

Der Gedanke an ihre Freunde brachte ihr wieder den Ehrgeiz und den Grund, warum sie erst hier war, in den Sinn. Sie musste stark bleiben. Unerschütterlich wie ihre Kameraden sein. Sich fokussieren und Law die Stirn bieten. Sollte der Penner denken, was er von ihr wollte. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie war schließlich Nami. Selbstbewusst und stark.

Wenn er entschieden hatte, sie zu manipulieren, so würde sie das selbe Spiel mit ihm

spielen.

Ihre Gedanken fokussierten sich. Ihre Haltung war nun viel selbstbewusster. Nami musste zurück in das Zimmer. Der Verdacht, dass er sie absichtlich mit demütigenden Worten heraus scheuchen wollte, um sich freien Zugang zu gewähren, schlich sich ketzerisch in ihre Gedanke. Oh, dieser Law. Nicht mit ihr. Das würde sie nicht zulassen. Der Griff um ihre Kamera verstärkte sich und sie stieß sich energisch vom Baumstamm weg, als allerdings direkt in ihrer Nähe ein Gittertor ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Das Tor war keine drei Meter von ihr entfernt und neugierig sah sie durch die schwarzen Gitter in eine beschattete Straße.

Die Straße wurde mit hellen Steinen ummauert, genau wie das Anwesen selbst. Als Nami sich näherte, stellte sie fest, dass es doch keine Straße, sondern eher ein Pfad war, der sich weiter erstreckte und am Ende sich in beide Richtungen aufteile. Genau bei der Abzweigung ragte ein dunkler Baum auf, doch der Baustamm war ungewöhnlich dunkel. Fast tiefschwarz.

Der Wind schien aus dieser Richtung gegen Namis Gesicht zu kitzeln und unweigerlich schauderte sie. Gleich danach griff sie an dem Tor und stellte mit leichtem bedauern fest, dass dieser verschlossen war. Doch sie zuckte mit den Schultern und zog den rostigen Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche, die sie oben im Trainingsraum aus dem Spind gefischt hatte. Der Schlüssel passte nicht und Nami zog diesen wieder etwas murrend zurück in ihre Stoffhose. Zumindest konnte niemand sagen, dass sie es nicht versucht hätte.

Dann blickte sie ein letztes Mal zwischen die Gittern in den Pfad und stellte atemlos fest, dass jede Spur von dem merkwürdig schwarzem Baumstamm fehlte.

Unweigerlich wurde ihr in diesem Moment klar wie Kristall, dass sie seit dem Vorfall in dem Zimmer und dem offenem Fenster nicht mehr allein waren. Diese Tatsache brannte sich tief in ihr Bewusstsein ein und und schoss Alarmsignale durch ihre Nerven. Law schien dieser Aussagen nicht zu glauben, vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht. Aber für Nami sprachen alle Indizien dafür. Ob er ihr eben glaubte oder nicht, darauf schiss sie im Moment. Genauso wie sie auf Law selbst schiss.

Ein kurzer Lichtblitz erhellte den dunklen Pfad hinter dem Gittertor, bevor sich Nami bewusst wurde, das sie instinktiv ein Bild von eben diesem geschossen hatte.


	5. ♠ Alarmglocken ♠

♠ Alarmglocken ♠

Als sie das Glas Wasser an ihre Lippen führte und gierig daraus trank, lehnte sie sich erschöpft an die Kücheninsel. Den Schlüssel zum Bedienstetenzimmer hatte sie tatsächlich aus eines der Schubladen gefunden. Erleichterung setzte in ihrem Magen ein, als sie sich sicher war, dass sich dieser in ihrem Besitz, nicht in seinem befand. Nach einem letzten Schluck seufzte sie auf und wusch das Glas ordentlich ab, bevor sie es an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurücklegte. 

Blieb nur noch schnell zum Bewachungsraum zu flitzen, um sich dort umzusehen. Vielleicht hatte Law doch nicht alles beschlagnahmt, oder finden können. Zumindest klammerte sie sich an diese winzige Hoffnung und schritt auf versucht leisen Fersen die Treppen hinauf, die sie vor einer halber Stunde vor Wut runter stürmte. 

Mit dem Wissen, dass sie sich nicht mehr alleine in dieser Gegend befand, nahm sie ihre Umgebung viel schärfer wahr. Jedes auch so kleine Geräusch aus den Ecken und Kanten des Anwesens ließ sie instinktiv zusammen fahren und in die defensive springen. Dabei kam sie sich jämmerlich vor, doch Sicherheit hatte Vorrang, auch wenn Law wohl möglich recht gehabt hatte. Allerdings würde sie es sich niemals eingestehen, auf ihre Instinkte war immer verlass. 

Jedenfalls sah sie sich oben in dem Gang um und ging weiter rechts zur aufgebrochenen Tür und lugte vorsichtig hinein. Keine Spur von Law. Unsicher, ob ihr diese Erkenntnis nun gefiel oder nicht, schritt sie in den blauen Raum mit weißen Fließen hinein. Direkt neben der Tür befand sich ein kleines Eisenschränkchen in der Höhe ihres Kopfes. Das Kästchen war geöffnet und Nami konnte darin Haken für vorgesehene Schlüssel erkennen. Die Haken waren für die jeweiligen Zimmer beschriftet und der Inhalt war vollständig leer. Irgendwas sagte ihr, dass sich vielleicht der Inhalt in Law Jeanstaschen befand. 

Oder in der des Fremden, der sich hier umgesehen hatte?

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie sich weiter um und sah zum geöffneten Fenster mit blauen Vorhängen. Etwas zögernd nährte sie sich dieser und riskierte einen Blick hinunter. Obwohl sich dieses Zimmer nur im zweiten Stock befand, sah es wirklich extrem hoch aus. Aber Nami erkannte die vielen Täflungen an der Außenwand und die unzähligen Rahmen, tiefen Linien und Verschnörkelungen, so dass sich zumindest eine athletische Person an den vielen Rahmen und Kanten festhalten konnte. Zudem befand sich direkt unter dem Fenster dichte und überwucherte Sträucher und Büsche, die umzäumt wurden. 

Es war gewiss nicht unmöglich hier rauf und runter zu kommen. 

An dem Fenster erkannte Nami keine äußerlichen Schäden, also musste zumindest das Fenster davor gekippt oder geöffnet gewesen sein. Sie entschied, diesen zu schließen. Die Person solle nicht wieder herein kommen. Vielleicht hatte sie doch was übersehen oder wurde zu früh von den beiden Journalisten abgeschreckt?   
Direkt daneben führte ihr Blick zu einem Tisch und erblickte darauf eine Druckmaschine und ein in Leder gebundenes, kleines Buch, auf dem „Überwachungsaufzeichnungen“ stand. Sofort erhob sie es und blätterte hastig darin herum. Auch wenn es sie nicht überraschte, fanden sich in dem Buch fehlende Seiten auf, die grob herausgerissen wurden. Entweder von Law oder von den Leuten davor. Vielleicht sogar von den Bewohnern selbst? Jedenfalls fehlten nötige Informationen. Das Heftchen steckte sie in ihren Rucksack und würde, wie sie es schon vor Stunden entschieden hatte, sie alle später studieren. Jetzt hieß es sammeln und finden. 

Sie sah dann in der Nähe zu dessen Wand den heruntergestürzten Regal. Sie konnte dessen frühere Abzeichnungen an der Wand erkennen und die Löcher zu den dafür vorgesehenen Schrauben. Das Regal befand sich zwischen den Tischen. Bücher und Ordner die davor auf diesem lagerten, lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Sogar Stifte und vereinzelte Blätter. Doch der Inhalt war für Nami bedeutungslos. 

Gegenüber von diesem Tisch befanden sich zwei Arbeitstische. Bei dem einen untersuchte Nami leise die Schubladen und fand nicht nur einen Plan des oberen Stockwerkes, sondern auch unter zwei blauen Ordnern einige vergilbte Lebensläufe bzw. Steckbriefe der Mitarbeiter. Verwundert hob Nami die Brauen und entschied, von allen ein Bild zu machen, statt sich die ganzen Blätter grob in die Tasche zu stecken. Den Plan jedoch steckte sie sich gerne in die Stoffhose zu dem anderen.

Bei dem ersten Mann handelte es sich um einen gewissen Pica, der als Wachmann für das Anwesen fungierte. In dem Bild war der Mann groß und von kräftiger Statue, der wie geschaffen für diesen Job war.  
Danach folgt ein Mann namens Diamante, der ebenfalls als Wachmann und Wärter zuständig war. Daraufhin folgte ein komisch aussehender Mann Trebol, der als Geschäftsmann für die Familie des Bürgermeisters über Jahrzehnte gedient hatte und Geschäfte schloss.   
Danach folgt eine Jola, die als Hauswirtin und private Künstlerin angestellt wurde und auch eine lange Zeit unter dem Dienst der Familie Quichotte diente. Nami erinnerte sich unweigerlich an die Kunstgalerie unten, in der Law ein Gemälde fallen ließ. Waren das Werke von ihr? Oder doch von anderen?  
Als nächstes ging es um eine Sugar (Nami musste bei diesem seltsamen Namen die Brauen heben), die mit ihren jungen Jahren als Köchin und Holzschnitzerin arbeitete. Die letzte hieß Monet und war die ältere Schwester von Sugar. Monet fungierte als Sekretärin des Bürgermeisters. 

Zufrieden mit ihren Bildern, die sie in die Sammelmappe steckte, sah sie sich weiter um. Diese Bilder konnten noch nützlich sein, da auf ihnen sogar die Anschriften der jeweiligen Personen standen. Weiter führte die Journalistin den Blick zu dem letzten Tisch mit den übereinander gestapelten Überwachungsbildschirmen. Die waren nicht sonderlich groß, doch sie erfüllten ihren Zweck. Einige Kassetten lagen sogar achtlos und durcheinander auf der Tischplatte oder auf dem Boden, doch Nami hatte bis jetzt keine Verwendung für sie. Ihr war bekannt, dass man die Aufzeichnungen zu dem Tag von Violas Tod schon längst beschlagnahmt hatte. Die Kassetten konnten warten, bis Nami irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte gefunden hatte. Doch nun wollte sie diesen kalten Raum verlassen, der ihr die ganze Zeit über nicht geheuer war und kalte Wellen durch den Nacken zwang.   
Aber ein Gedanke nagte weiterhin an ihr. Die vorherigen Geräusche konnte nicht alleine vom Regal stammen, sie hörte nämlich auch deutliche Bewegungen oder leises Schlürfen. Aber nichts außer dem Regal, den fehlenden Schlüssel und der Buchseite deuteten auf einen eiligen Einbruch hin. Die Person, die hier einbrach suchte explizit nach etwas, sonst würde der Raum nicht so ordentlich und unbeschadet aussehen (Bis auf das Regal und dessen Inhalt auf dem Boden). Ganz im Gegenteil, die Schubladen mussten herausgerissen und der Inhalt auf dem Boden verstreut liegen. Auch Blätter oder Ordner mussten aufgewühlt überall verstreut sein. Aber das tat es nicht. Die Person wusste also, wo er etwas zu suchen hatte, ohne woanders unnötig Zeit zu vergeuden. Zumindest schlussfolgerte dies Nami. Oder aber auch hatten Law und Nami die Person rechtzeitig erwischt und sie vor dem Diebstahl aufhalten können? Die Antwort wusste Nami nicht und ihr Magen fühlte sich wieder so schwer an. Erstmal wollte sie hier raus. Davor allerdings stellte sie sich unter den Türrahmen und schoss ein Bild von dem Zimmer. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde sich etwas noch verändern?

Versucht leise trat sie aus dem Raum und ihre Absätze klirrten wie davor auch deutlich auf den Holzplatten. Leise murrend fluchte sie innerlich über ihre Schuhwahl und biss sich verärgert auf die Lippen. Wo war dieser Law? Kurz hielt sie den Atmen an und lauschte in die leblose Stille. Nichts. Weder Schritte noch Türen oder Treppenstufen konnte sie hören. Ihr Herzschlag war das einzig laute in diesem Anwesen, ah, und natürlich ihre hohen Sandaletten.   
Jedenfalls sammelte sie ihren gesamten Mut und ging den Gang zurück zu den Schlafräumen. Sie erinnerte sich schließlich an den gefundenen Schlüssel aus der Küchenschublade zu den Bedienstetenräumen. Wie zuvor auch lief sie in einer etwas vorsichtigen Haltung und lauschte in jede Ecke und Kante. Immerhin galt Vorsicht zu walten. Law wollte sie nach seiner höhnischen Aktion auch nicht wieder begegnen. 

Vor der Tür mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass sich der Schlüssel in der Küchenschublade befand, blieb sie stehen und öffnete mit dem besagten Schlüssel die Tür.   
Ein hell tapeziertes Zimmer und dunkle Holzböden erstreckten sich vor ihr und Nami trat vorsichtig und leise hinein. Hinter ihr schloss sie lautlos die Tür und bewunderte kurz den edlen Teppich auf dem Boden, der sich sogar unter ihren Sandaletten ziemlich weich anfühlte. Rechts und linkt befanden sich jeweils ein leer geräumtes Doppelbett. Couch, Nachttisch, kleiner alter Fernseher, eine Kommode und ein weiterer Beistelltisch wurden von weißen Laken vom Staub geschützt. Gegenüber der einzigen Tür ragten zwei Fenster, die das gesamte Zimmer beleuchteten. Auch hier lagen wieder einige Kartons aufgestapelt. Aber sonst schien das Zimmer weitgehend langweilig und kahl. Zuerst sah sie in die Kommode, dann in den einzigen Schrank nach, fand aber nichts. Nami sah in die staubigen Ecken und sogar unter einigen der weißen Laken, vergebens. Erst, als sie unter dem oberen rechten Doppelbett sah, der als einziges noch eine staubige Matratze besaß, fand sie darunter zusammengeknüllte Notizen. Als Nami es zusammenfaltete, stellte sie fest, dass man auf eine alte Serviette herumgekritzelt hatte. 

»Dieser tollpatschige Corazon . . . , ich muss sein derbes Verhalten dem Bürgermeister melden (die Schrift ist unleserlich und unordentlich. Wohl möglich in Eile verfasst). Nicht nur, dass er jegliche Teller und Vasen zerstört . . . (die Schrift wird wieder unleserlich) . . . ihn am Fenster hinüber in das Zimmer des Bürgermeisters und Madame Viola spicken. Er stand gefühlt zehn Minuten dort . . . [. . .] Unverschämtheit!« 

Nami lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Das war eine abartige Vorstellung. Der Bruder des Bürgermeisters also?

Nami schüttelte den Kopf und steckte die faltige Serviette in ihren Rucksack. Schnell atmete sie tief ein und aus und wollte sich solch eine Gestalt, die im Moment vielleicht sogar sie beobachtete, nicht vorstellen.   
Nachdem sie nichts weiteres mehr in diesem Zimmer fand, verließ sie es schnell und überlegte mit dem Gedanken, sich doch an der Bar bedienen zu sollen. Für andere Zimmer hatte Nami keine Schlüssel, also was sollte sie nun machen? Kurz lugte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass sie zwei Stunden für die Durchsuchung des Anwesens gebraucht hatte. Und sie behielt im Hinterkopf, dass noch weitere Türen zu durchsuchen waren. Außerdem machte sich eine gewisse Leere in ihrem Magen bemerkbar. Ihr letztes Frühstück in ihrer Wohnung bestand nur aus einem Orangenmarmeladen Brot. Fast hätte sie sich verspätet, doch sie hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Treffpunkt mit Law geschafft. 

Hier stand sie nun, mit leerem Magen und trübseliger, angespannter Stimmung im Gang und sabberte an dem Gedanken daran, sich am teuren Wein dieses Anwesens ohne Erlaubnis zu bedienen. Eine kleine Pause sollte wirklich nicht schaden, immerhin hatte sie Hunger. Und mit hungrigem Magen konnte man sich schließlich nicht ganz konzentrieren, oder? Doch wo sollte sie hier etwas zu essen finden? In der Küche hatte Nami nichts gefunden. Nicht einmal Konservendosen. Doch ihr fiel das Gasthaus beim Dorf ein. Dort müsste es sicherlich noch etwas geben? Außerdem hatte sie eh zu Law gemeint, dass man sich auch dort in Ruhe umsehen konnte. Also sollte es kein Problem darstellen. Hier zum Anwesen konnte sie jederzeit zurückkehren. Ja, sogar noch zur Kirche wollte Nami noch. Zunächst wollte sie aber ihren leeren Magen stillen. 

Ihre Sandaletten klapperten wieder auf dem Boden auf, als sie endlich durch das Eingangstor hinaus lief und die warme, frische Luft einsog. Kurz schielte sie zurück ins Anwesen, ging aber dann weiter zum Tor. Ob Law sich immer noch hier im Anwesen aufhielt oder nicht, war ihr zunächst egal. Hauptsache er kam ihr nicht in die Quere. 

Der warme Wind wehte ihr beruhigend entgegen und der Duft von Sommer ließ sie angenehm schaudern. Beim verlassenem Auto vor „Annes Innenhof, Gasthaus und Suiten“ blieb sie dann stehen. Nami nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt, um sich sorgfältig auf der Kreuzung umzusehen. Niemand war zusehen. Gut.   
Wenn sie sogar eine passende Haarnadel oder sogar etwas Dietrich ähnliches fand, könnte sie mit Leichtigkeit sogar die Fahrzeugtüren des verlassenen PKW‘s öffnen. Davor wollte sie allerdings in das Gasthaus und sich erst mal dort umschauen. 

Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass auch dieses Gebäude unverschlossen blieb. Hier wirkte die stickige Luft dick und schwer, sogar seltsam müffelnd. Wegen umliegenden Häusern sickerte nur sehr wenig Sonnenlicht hinein. Nachdem Nami versuchte, einen Lichtschalter zu betätigen, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand, stellte sie argwöhnisch fest, dass hier der Strom fehlte. Schulterzuckend ging sie weiter und stand vor einer Rezeption. Eine gelbe Klingel lag auf dessen Theke, doch sie ignorierte sie und trat über gelbe und braune Kisten hinweg. Als sie weiter in den Raum rechts von ihr lief, betrat sie den Ess- und Sitzbereich des Gasthauses. Jedoch stapelten alle Stühle Staub bedeckt auf den Tischplatten. Die Wände waren bräunlich tapeziert und an ihnen hing verschiedener Wandschmuck. Von Geweihen und Pelz, bis hin zu kleinen Topfpflanzen, Bilderrahmen und Lichterketten. In verschiedenen Glasvitrinen thronten ebenfalls viele Dekorationen. Unter anderem sehr kunstvoll aussehende Gläser und Teller. Daneben standen auch Wein und andere Würzmischungen, sogar Marmelade oder eingelegte Gurken und Tomaten. Als sie dann sogar weitere Schränke öffnete, fand sie weitere eingelegte Mischungen und Dosen, die sie nur zu gerne einpackte.

Wegen dieser unerträglichen Hitze und stickigen Luft musste Nami sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und dem Nacken wischen. Warum war es so extrem warm hier drin? Sie zog fächernd an ihrem Kragen und seufzte tief. Nur kurz lüften würde niemanden schaden. Als sie zu einem der niedrigen Fenster ging, öffnete sie diesen, nachdem sie einige verwelkte Blumen zur Seite schob. Bedürftig schob sie ihren orangenen Schopf aus dem Fenster und sah sich gelassen in alle Richtungen um. Zusätzlich fächerte sie sich mit der einen Hand ins Gesicht und seufzte wohlig auf, als langsam der Wind genau richtig gegen ihr Gesicht wehte. Eine ganze Weile lehnte sie sich so aus dem Fenster, die Augen wohlig geschlossen. 

»Da bist du also, Nami-ya«

Nachdem sie ihre Augen öffnete und von ihrer angenehmen Stille herausgerissen wurde, sah sie hinunter zu dem Mann, der sie die ganze Zeit spöttisch behandelte. Doch erneut schien auf seinem Gesicht nur stoische Gleichgültigkeit Platz zu haben. Nami wusste aber leider nun, dass der Hohn und Spott extrem schnell seinen Platz auf seinen Zügen zurück finden konnte. Wortlos betrachtete sie ihn und erkannte beiläufig zwei kleine Tüten unter seinen Armen. Als er wohl endlich verstand, dass sie ihm eine überflüssige Antwort oder Gegenfrage ersparte, schlich sich kurz eine Falte zischen seinen Brauen. 

»Scheinbar scheinst du dich weiter umsehen zu wollen. Gut. Doch ich habe hier etwas von Nico-ya.«

Damit reichte er ihr eines der grauen Tüten hinauf zum Fenster. Natürlich lag das Fenster nicht wirklich sehr hoch, aber da die Straße abgesenkt verlief, stand Nami weit über seinem Kopf. Als er Nico Robins Namen nannte, weckte er geschickt Namis Aufmerksamkeit. Um ihren Argwohn nur zu Willig zu verdeutlichen, verengte sie stark ihre Augen und nahm die Tüte nur recht widerwillig aus seinen großen Händen. Langsam öffnete sie den Inhalt und fand eine recht groß verpackte Lunchbox darin. Eiersandwich. Schlicht, doch genau dass, was sie brauchte. Waren sie wirklich von Robin? Langsam lenkte sie wieder ihren Blick auf den seltsamen Mann. War er zurück ins Auto gelaufen? 

»Nico-ya überreichte sie mir am Morgen, bevor ich mein Büro verließ.«

Ach Robin. Wie gerne würde Nami diese Frau dankbar umarmen? Sie war einfach die Beste. Jedenfalls musste Nami sich unbedingt bei ihr bedanken!  
Law betrachtete sie eine Weile. Als Nami sich weiterhin weigerte mit ihm zu sprechen, schien er endlich von ihr abzulassen und verschwand mit seinen fließenden Bewegungen aus ihrer Sichtweise. Dankbar darüber atmete die Journalistin erfreut aus. Wenn das eine Art Entschuldigung sein sollte (das bestimmt nach Namis Meinung keine war), sollte er sie sich sonst wo stecken. Ihr knurrender Magen zwang sie schließlich die Lunchbox aus der Tüte zu holen und aus der Box eines der Eiersandwichs unter ihre Nase zu halten. Kurz roch sie daran, biss danach aber ein kleines Stück ab. Der vertraute Geschmack und die Würzte ließ ihren Magen herrlich erwärmen. Diese Lunchbox stammt eindeutig von Sanji. Niemand auf dieser Welt konnte so ausgezeichnet kochen, wie er. Gierig und wehmütig biss sie größere Stücke ab und verlor sich am Geschmack und den damit verbundenen Erinnerungen. Als sie allerdings hinter sich gedämpft und leise die Tür öffnen hören konnte, stoppte sie jede Bewegung. Automatisch baute sich eine gefährliche Spannung in ihren Schultern auf und sie drehte sich alarmiert um. 

Trafalgar Law trat unverblümt herein. Rümpfte kurz die Nase, womöglich an der stickigen Luft oder dem morschen Geruch. Vielleicht aber auch wegen ihr. 

»Schon das Gebäude völlig durchsucht, Nami-ya?«, raunte er tief und fuhr mit seinen goldenen Augen durch die Umgebung.   
Die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf und folgte seinen unerträglichen Augen. Alles an ihm glich so sehr einem Tier. Einem Raubtier. 

»Nein, noch nicht.« 

Damit schien er sich zufrieden zu geben und trat an einen Tisch heran, von dem er ohne große Anstrengung zwei Stühle hinunter nahm und sie ordentlich an den Tisch stellte. Anschließend nahm er an einem der Stühle platz und erkundigte sich an dem Inhalt der Tüte, die ihm auch Robin überreicht hatte. 

Den ihr wortlos angeboten Stuhl ignorierte die Rothaarige und drehte dem Fenster den Rücken zu. Sie beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen, wie er die Lunchbox beobachtete und kurz den Mund verzog. Leicht überrascht nahm sie diese unbemerkte Reaktion seiner Seits wahr. Mochte er keine Sandwichs? Oder keine Eier?   
Er legte die Lunchbox zurück in die Tüte und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Ließ dabei aufmerksam seinen Blick umherschweifen. Nami aß schon ihr zweites, sie hätte ihn Fragen können, was ihn störte, doch sie wollte mit ihm nicht mehr als nötig sprechen. 

Die stickige Luft wurde von einer unangenehm Stille begleitet, die Law mehr oder weniger brach, als er sich plötzlich aufsetzte und zu einem der vielen Vitrinen ging. Mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei leeren Gläsern kam er zurück. Mit flüssigen Bewegungen füllte er beide Gläser auf und verschüttete dabei keinen einzigen Tropfen. Gleich danach nippte er an einem der Gläser und schloss die Augen, nachdem er sich wieder lässig in seinen Stuhl lehnte. 

All diese subtilen Bewegungen oder Taten dieses Mannes verwirrten sie. Sie wurde aus diesem unheimlichem Arschloch einfach nicht schlau. Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Die Tüte hatte er ihr erfolgreich überbracht, was wollte er noch? Sollte er sich doch einfach wieder zurück ins Anwesen oder sonst wo im Dorf verpissen. Bloß weg von ihr. Worauf wartete er? Was war sein Ziel?

So ging es eine Zeit lang, bis Law sein zweites Glas leerte. Dabei musste sie anmerken, dass er sich absichtlich viel Zeit ließ. Oh, dieser Mann war ihr nicht geheuer. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, verstaute sie die Tüte in ihrem Rucksack. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen. Den Glas, den er wohl offensichtlich auch für sie gefüllt hatte, schenkte sie keine Beachtung.   
Zwar wusste sie nicht, ob sie das Gebäude jetzt verlassen und später wieder kommen sollte, doch sie wollte nicht wie beim letzten Mal klein bei geben. Darum sah sie sich stumm im Raum um und bewegte sich zur Rezeption. Als sie den Raum betrat, erkannte sie Bücherregale, Kisten, Regale und mehr. Diese ging sie nach und nach ab, bis sie auf der Theke einen grauen Schlüssel samt Adresse fand. Diese steckte sie ohne weiteres, als sei es das natürlichste der Welt in ihre Hosentasche.   
Direkt daneben fand sie eine alte, vergilbte Zeitung, auf dessen Artikel sie etwas über das einzige Krankenhaus in der Painscreek lesen konnte. Scheinbar schloss sie ihre Türen nach etwa 60 Jahren Dienst. Grund dafür sollen angeblich die immer kleiner werdende Zahl der Einwohner sein, somit auch weniger Steuer.  
Ein Krankenhaus befand sich also auch hier? Interessant. 

Als sie weiter den Raum durchstöberte, fand sie in der Nähe der Eingangstheke das Gästebuch. Es gab nicht sonderlich viele Zimmer, um die vier sollten es sein, wenn Nami richtig las. Außerdem schien das Dorf nicht viele Besucher gehabt zu haben, denn hier waren insgesamt nur sieben Namen eingetragen. Telefonnummer und Datum des Ein- und Abmeldens standen fein säuberlich protokolliert in diesem Buch. Aber bei einem Gast stand beim Tag des Verlassens gar kein Datum. Nur ein großes Fragezeichen. Stutzig hob sie die Brauen. Die stickige Luft machte die Umgebung nicht besser. Auch nicht, als sie eine olivbraune Hand neben sich bewegen sah, die auf das große Fragezeichen tippte. 

»Könnte die Person sein, dessen Wagen immer noch hier draußen steht«, hörte sie seine raue Stimme hinter sich reden.   
Das Vibrieren seiner Stimme sendete üble Wellen durch ihren Körper. 

»Raum 201«, fügte Nami mit gekräuselter Stirn hinzu und stand auf, um sofort den Raum und somit ihn zu verlassen. 

Bedauerlicherweise hörte sie ihn mit einem mäßigen Abstand folgen, zusammen mit einem anderem klirrenden Geräusch. Gott, sie wollte hier raus. Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als sie plötzlich etwas schweres in ihrem Magen spürte. Die Alarmglocken von eben läuteten wieder. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich gefährlich, als sie weiter die Treppen hinauf und weg von Law lief. Ein widerlich süßlicher Gestank stieg ihr in die Nase. Die Hitze in dem Gebäude verdrehte ihr zusätzlich den Magen. Aber sie blieb weder stehen, noch ließ sie sich irgendetwas anmerken. 

Law holte sie oben bei der Treppe ein und schenkte ihr (zu ihrem Glück) keinen Blick. Er ging voran und öffnete das erste Zimmer, die 204 mit einem Schlüssel. Woher hatte er den? Ah, bei der Rezeption, aus der sie sofort nach seinem Eintreffen geflüchtet war. Zusammen traten sie nacheinander hinein. Das Zimmer war schlicht. Ein Bett mit weißen Laken und einem Badezimmer. Mehr nicht. Zimmer 203 und 202 sahen dem ähnlich. Doch je weiter Nami Law folgte, desto unsinnig wärmer wurde es. Außerdem verstärkte sich dieser kuriose Gestank, der sie zwang, ihren Mageninhalt auf dem Flur zu leeren. Doch sie rafft sich zur Vernunft und Kontrolle. Biss sich unter Schweiß auf die Zähne und folgte mit tränenden Augen bis zum Zimmer 201.  
Law schien zu dem Raum keinen Schlüssel zu haben, schob aber einen weißen Brief unter dessen Tür hervor. 

Im Moment war ihr egal, was darauf stand. Sie wollte hinaus in die frische Luft. 

»Ausstehende Mietzahlung. Scheinbar war die Miete überfällig, doch der Gast hat sie bis heute nicht bezahlt.«

Es konnte alles bedeuten oder auch nichts.

»Willst du wieder grob die Tür auftreten?«

Von der Seite sah sie, wie sich seine Mundwinkel amüsiert erhoben. 

»Hinter dieser Tür stinkt es abartig. Ich denke nicht, dass das, was da hinter liegt, weder dir noch mir gefallen würde. Dennoch scharf darauf, sie zu öffnen, Nami-ya?«

Grober Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und sie unterdrückte einen Würgereiz. Wenn er das schon so sagte . . . Ihr war es egal. Sie wollte es nicht wissen. Aber es war wichtig. Gott sei dank, wartete Law nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern wiederholte seine rohen Bewegungen, die er zuvor beim Anwesen getan hatte. 

Diesmal war es anders. Das hoffte sie zumindest.


End file.
